New to Evolution
by getagrip91
Summary: She has the bad past. He has a clear present. Their love holds the future. Will they stay together or be torn apart? BatistaOC. Chap 28
1. Chapter 1: Someone New

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter1 Someone New?

Dave Batista was in the locker room getting ready for his match, when Hunter came storming in.

"Hey man, did you know that Vince just hired a new girl. She is supposed to be our assistant."said Hunter.

"WOW! Hunter, can you let it go I don't want to date any one right now! Batista answered angrily."

"Dave come on man I heard she was HOT! I mean how long has it been 4 months, I don't think its that soon to start dating come on man just meet her." Hunter responded.

"Fine"Batista said.

"Oh and Dave don't tell my wife that I said the girl was hot"Hunter said.

"Whatever man", Batista said. They left to warm up for their match.

* * *

Amber Jenkins, A.J. for short, was at her house getting ready to go to meet Vince McMahon to see what she had to do. She really didn't know what kind of job she was getting but she hoped it would be good. Vince said that the job should at least let her work with some superstars. Wrestling to her was about the best thing on television. She grew up watching Wrestling with her dad and knew that no matter what she wanted a job working at the WWE.

As Amber was thinking of the past her cell phone rang.

She noticed that the blue screen said "Chrissy."Christina Landers(Chrissy), her best friend since they were little. was calling..

"Hey girl" said Amber.

"Hi A.J, I was wondering can you do me a huge favor?"

"What do you want now Chrissy" replied Amber.

"Well I was wondering after you meet who you have to meet you could take me to see some superstars preferably RANDY ORTON!" Chrissy said enthusiastically.

" Chris I didn't meet Vince yet and I still don't know which show or superstar that I will be assisting for all I know I could be assisting JBL."

" OH GOD not him, please let it not be him and that guy who follows him like a puppy" said Chrissy.

"Well I would find out soon if someone doesn't make me late by talking to me on the phone" Amber said jokingly.

"OH, well then I have one last thing to say"said Chrissy

"And that would be?" Amber replied.

"GOOD LUCK"said Chrissy and with that hung up.

Should I Continue ?

Britt

Thank you for reviewing this story.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Thank you for reviewing this story.

Chapter 2 The New Girl

Dressed in black slacks and a pink and white knit cameo top, Amber was ready to go. She got into her red '94 Honda Civic and left to go meet with Vince McMahon. After she got into the arena, she went straight to his office. Which wouldn't have been a problem if she hadn't run right into a wall, and would have fallen had it not been for two strong hands that caught her.

"Oh My God, I am so sorry, I am so clumsy" Amber stated.

"It's ok I wasn't actually watching where I was going either." the man with the strong voice answered.

She then looked up for the fist time and stared into his chocolate brown orbs.

" Name is Bautista, David" he said.

"Oh I know who you are, I'm...I'm...um Am...Amber Jenkins"she stumbled out, which Dave that was cute.

"Wait are you new here?"asked Dave.

"Um, yes I am supposed to be assisting some superstars" said Amber.

"Well pleasure to meet you I will be seeing you around I guess, my match is up next." replied Dave.

"Oh wait Dave?" said Amber

"Yes"said Dave

"Can you show me how to get to Vince's office?"asked Amber

"It's quiet easily actually, its about two doors away and has MR. McMAHON"S OFFICE on it in big letter." Dave said

"Thank you"replied Amber, then also said "Oh and Dave"

"Yea?"

"Knock' em dead" and with that Dave smiled and went to his match.

While walking the distance to Vince's office Amber was talking to herself. "I can't believe I just stuttered in front of Batista. I am so stupid"

"You know talking to yourself on the first day is never a good sign to the owner of a company who decided to hire you."said the voice.

"Oh My God Mr. McMahon I am so sorry."said Amber as she turned to see Vince McMahon behind her

" It's quiet alright you have all night to prove to me that you are not psychotic" said Vince.

"I can assure you Mr. McMahon I am not psychotic."said Amber

"Well it's good to know and I am sorry to do this to you ,but I must run so I will have my daughter will show you who you assisting. Said Vince

"I can never thank you enough for this Mr. McMahon"said Amber.

"Please call me Vince"

"Thank you again sir."said Amber

"Good day Ms. Jenkins, you don't mind if I use your first name do you?"asked Vince

"Not at all Mr. McMahon. I mean Vince."said Amber

"Bye, oh and before I forget just walk into the office and tell Steph that you're the new girl, she will understand."said Vince before he left.

In the Office

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley was sitting in a chair and heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in" she said.

"Hello Mrs. Helmsley?"said Amber.

"Yes that's me can I help you" asked Stephanie.

"Um yes I am the new girl that your father hired." said Amber

"Ah yes please come in, I have been waiting for you."said Stephanie

"Oh I am sorry that I am late please forgive me."said Amber.

"No your not late, please take a seat. I would like to inform you that you will be assisting not one but four superstars known as Evolution."said Stephanie.

"Oh WoW"said Amber.

"So you will be working with my husband Triple H, Ric Flair, Randy Orton and Batista."said Stephanie

"Cool" said Amber and Stephanie laughs.

"Come on it will be nice to have a woman around when you have four of the toughest guys around." said Stephanie.

"We should get going I think Batista is out there in a match."said Stephanie.

In Amber's mind she was saying "Damn I would do anything to keep Batista bare chested."

After the Match 

Batista, Randy Orton and Ric Flair were walking back to there private locker room talking about the match between Batista and Kurt Angle.

"Damn Dave you totally demolished Kurt Angle",said Randy Orton.

"Well they don't call me the Animal for nothing." said Dave.

As they rounded the corner Triple H came out and started to talk. "Hey guys you will never guess who is in the locker room." he said.

"Who? Your wife" snickered Ric

"Very funny, Flair she is in there but I was talking about our new assistant, a Ms. Amber Jenkins." said Hunter

"So I was right" Dave said to himself but a little too loud cause Hunter heard this.

"What do you mean you were right?" Hunter asked confused.

"Well I had a little meeting with Ms. Jenkins earlier it was quite amusing" replied Batista, thinking of what happened early.

"Who cares what happened earlier give me the dirt Hunter is she hot?"asked Randy.

"Um Randy lets just say she is your type except for maybe her height"said Hunter.

"Why how tall is she?"asked Randy.

"She is about 5'4 and petite" replied Dave.

When Dave heard Randy ask if she was hot, his blood started to boil. He didn't want to admit it yet but he felt a strong connection to Amber in such the small amount of time that they met. She wasn't like the divas or anyone else who he went out with, she could actually seem like an honest and generous person . He felt that with maybe time he might care and love Amber more then his ex-wife and that scared him a little bit.

* * *

o what to you guys think continue with the story?

Britt


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Amber

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

Thankyou guys so much for reviewing for this story it means a lot.

Chapter 3 Meeting Amber

For Amber being nervous was an understatement she was scared and worried that they wouldn't like her. Stephanie said that they would love her but that was easy for her to say she didn't have to worry about being liked. When she heard the door opened she squealed. "Well hello, hello and who do we have here?" asked Randy."Hi I am Amber Jenkins, your new assistant." said Amber. "My new assistant well then I have to tell you I am having a little pro" "Randy knock it off" said Batista and Amber smiled at that, he stopped Randy before she would become fully embarrassed. "Well not exactly your new assistant more like Evolutions assistant." Amber answered while still blushing. "That's too bad" said Randy and also said "You look cute when you blush",that just made Amber turn more red in the cheeks. "Ok Randy I think this girl has had enough of your antics" said Flair because he could see the hair on the back of Batista's head rise with every breath Randy took and also it looked like Batista was about to unleash the "Animal." "Well I say that we should have a celebration at the club for the newest member of Evolution." Hunter cut in, he also could see that Batista had taken a strong liking to this girl in such the short amount of time that they meet. "Oh but I can't I didn't bring any extra clothes to go out with"said Amber while looking down at her outfit. "Oh sweetie you forget we are evolution not to mention you probably could fit into one of the Diva's clothes without any trouble."said Ric. Yea hear let me take you to our hotel room and see what I have in the closet and that way we both can change" said Stephanie. " OK"replied Amber.

At Evolution's hotel room

"WOW this place is gorgeous!" exclaimed Amber "It's alright our penthouse is still under way" replied Hunter. "Penthouse?" Amber asked confused "Yes we get one in every hotel because of Evolution's status we get a lot of things free so the penthouse is just one of the things"said Hunter. "Oh"was all she could say. "Well come on lets see what you should put on."said Stephanie "Oh and boys you guys wait out here and tell us what you think."

While getting changed Stephanie decided to talk to Amber. "So what do you think do you like everything so far" she asked. "Yes everything is fabulous, thank you for asking"said Amber while looking through some expensive clothes. "No problem so see anything you like?" "Um I don't know which one?" "Well try them on for the boys and see what kind of reaction you get"said Stephanie "Fine." Amber said.

Outside 

**Dave's POV**

When Amber came out of the bedroom my heart stopped. She looked beautiful and not in the slutty way. She had on a black halter top and a pink skirt that almost went half way down her thigh. Her brown straight hair was curled a little at the bottom and she had some pink lip gloss on and had very minimum face makeup on. She looked good. She started to say something but Randy cut her off by saying "Damn women you have the most gorgeous legs I have seen."and that's were she blushed looking even more beautiful. "So you guys like this outfit?" "Honey have you looked in the mirror you look perfect" said Ric "Hunter?"she asked "Great"he said. "Dave?"

and then it was my turn so many words were running through my head. I couldn't stop staring at her I then finally said "Beautiful" and she blushed three times more then before and that made my heart flutter. Never had any woman effected me the way that she did not even my ex-wife. She could never control me ,my ex-wife, and she was always so bossy ,never did she give a damn about my career or me it was always money, money, money. "I think it is time to go you guys" Stephanie said coming out of the bedroom.

Next part is the club who will be there. Will Dave act on any of his feelings for Amber?

Continue?

Britt


	4. Chap 4:Clubbing can be fun or maybe not?

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter 4 Clubbing can be fun or maybe not?

They left the hotel room and got into the limo where Amber was sitting between Dave and Randy. Of course Randy was trying to sweet talk Amber, and was doing a pretty bad job because as the ride continued all Amber could think of was Dave. He was so close to her and she could smell his cologne engulfing her and she wished that his arms would be around her once more. "Maybe I should ask him to dance with me tonight?"aid Amber talking to herself in her mind. As Amber was thinking of what she could say to Dave they had arrived at the club and just as she got out of the car Randy linked arms with her and entered the club.

Dave's POV

I couldn't believe it Randy just linked his arm with her and took her right into the club. UH I wish I could kill him he better not put his arms in any of the wrong place otherwise he would have no arms later. I need a real stiff drink.

(End Dave POV)

When they entered the club they all went to the VIP section and went to get a table. But before they could sit down Stephanie asked Amber to dance with her and of course she accepted.

As they got to the dance floor Amber felt an arm snake around her waist. "Hey baby!" said the drunken man. "You comin' with me sweetie" he said not as a question but as a command and he covered her mouth and pulled her into an alley way.

Meanwhile the guys of Evolution were getting drunk at the bar when Stephanie came around and asked them if they have seen Amber. "All I did was go to the ladies room the least you boys could do was look after her!" she shouted making the guys headaches pound more. "Listen Steph maybe she is around and is in the crowd dancin. said Flair." I checked the dance floor she wasn't there Oh God what if something happened to her. said Stephanie. As she said that Dave shook off his hangover and said "Then lets find her" he almost growled.

Dave's POV

When I heard Steph say that Amber wasn't in the bathroom I figured that maybe she would be on the dance floor having the time of her life. So many things were running through my head was she hurt, is she having a good time with another guy, am I over reacting, where the hell could she be?

Meanwhile in the Alley way

"Honey ain't you a pretty piece of ass"said the drunken man. "Please!"Amber said frantically. "Please what?" "Please let me go" she replied with tears rolling down her face. "But baby I like you!" said the man and grabbed her arm hard. Amber screamed as his lips collided with her. "Don't you dare Bitch"growled the man and he slapped her hard. "Hey let her go, said Randy but before the man had any time to react Batista slammed into him and punched him hard. Knocking the man unconscious which would have been fine for Amber, but Batista saw nothing but red. This low life of a man had touched Amber "The Animal" in Batista was screaming to be let out and he did just that. Batista just kept on punching this guy and it took all three of Evolution's member to get Batista to let go of the man. "Are you ok" asked Stephanie and before any of the guys could ask any more questions Amber ran into Batista's arms and hugged him.

This is where I will end this chapter. Was it any good should it continue?

What do guys think should happen next.

Please review.

And thank you to all who did review for this story.


	5. Chapter 5: My Savior

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter 5 My Savior

"Where am I?"said Amber. "Oh God what if Dave didn't save me in time, what if it was all a dream?" and at that point all her worries went out the window when the "Animal's" naked body draped only in a towel and beads of water dripping down his chest came through the door. He saved me all of them saved me but Dave was the one who got him off of me. "Thank god your awake"said Dave and at that point I realized that he was talking to me. "We all thought that if you were out for about another hour we would of had to take you to the hospital"he continued. "No, no hospital for me" replied Amber. "Scared?" he said amusement hinted in his voice. "Yes actually I am terrified of them" she said. "Well that I will have to remember. Do you want to talk about last night."he asked, all fooling around left the room and seriousness stepped in.

"Well I can't really say I remember much, all that I do remember was that I was dancing with Stephanie and then she said she had to go to the bathroom and asked if I wanted to go also. Having too much of a good time on the dance floor I declined and she left. Next thing I knew some guy wrapped his arm around my waist and said that I was to go with him." said Amber, she continued by saying, " The last thing I do remember was that you attacked the man and I jumped in your arms and hugged you, everything after that I completely and totally forgot. "Well after that you sort of passed out in my arms so I had to carry you to your hotel but seeing as some things happened, the hotel lost your room and I had a hotel room all by myself and seeing as I was carrying you, you stayed with me. "Well thank you for letting me stay with you." "It was no problem truth be told I was glad to have you in my bed." and with that Amber turned all red because she started blushing, "besides I didn't want you to be by yourself, I mean you might have woke up in your hotel room and maybe would have freaked out." he continued. "Yea I might of but I didn't I woke up here"she said and also thought "what a sight I woke up with if this happens every morning I hope I never get a hotel room. " "So what do you" but before Bstista could continue a knock was heard at the door.

Stephanie Helmsley was furious and worried her new friend was attacked last night at the club. The worst part was that she passed out in Dave's arms. She hoped that she was awake and Dave did say he would call, but it was 12:30 how long could someone sleep for. "Dave come on open the door I know your in there." "If you don't open this door as soon as"but never got to finish the sentence when the door opened and Amber stood there in a big pair of Evolution sweat pants and an Evolution t-shirt three sizes too big. "Hey" "Hi how are you feeling are you okay? Are you in any pain?" Stephanie was just throwing questions at her. "I am fine I hurt a lot but that's what happens when a tall and bulky guy attacks you" said Amber while laughing, trying to make lite of the situation. "Where is Dave" asked Stephanie trying to change this subject. Stephanie really didn't want to repeat what happened last night. "Oh um he just took a shower and is putting on some clothes." said Amber. "Well tell him I need to talk to him" "Now why do you have to talk to me?"asked Dave. "Dave it's important!" "Ok ,ok I am coming, let's talk over here" "What happened last night Dave, I mean did you know what she said last night." "No she doesn't even remember it I think she was dreaming it, or maybe it was just something she was mumbling because of what happened earlier."said Dave. "I don't know about, she sounded like it happened to her before." said Stephanie trying to figure out what was heard last night.

(Flashback Last Night in the Alley way)

After Amber jumped into Batistas arms she passed out. "Well I guess we now have to carry her home I wouldn't want to risk waking her up."said Paul. "Poor child must be scared."said Flair. With that Dave picked her up and started walking. When Amber started mumbling "he is going to kill me, no matter what I do no matter what I say he finds me, he said he would always want me but?" and she stopped there, but it was too late everyone heard her.

(End Flashback.)

"Well lets all go out to a nice restaurant and go and eat something." said Stephanie. "That sounds like a good idea in fact my stomach just adores you" said Amber and they all laughed at that.. Everything that was said earlier was forgotten, except for maybe just a few questions.

Thank you guys so much for reviewing this story hoped you liked the chapter.

Who really is Amber Jenkins? Does she have a bad past or are things just difficult for her. Read on to find out!

Britt


	6. Chapter 6 Truth or Not

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

You guys are the best thank you so much for reviewing this story.

Chapter 6 Truth? Or Not

All six of them arrived at Maria's restaurant to get some food. As they were waiting for their food Evolution's members were curious about Ms. Jenkins. "So Amber where are you originally from?" asked Paul "Originally I am from New York but moved to Texas later on."said Amber. "Why such the big move?"asked Randy. "Well I really don't like talking about it, but I never really had a real family." replied Amber with tears in her eyes and Dave saw this. "Hey Paul did you talk to Vince yet about the match for next week? Said Dave trying to change the subject. "Yea he said it was a great idea so we have you and Flair against Tyson Tomko and Val Venus said Paul. "Then I come out and have a match against who?" asked Randy, as they wrapped up that conversation all the members of Evolution left and only Dave and Amber were left. "So how do you like work so far I mean I know you haven't really done anything but..."asked Dave and was cut off by Amber. "No I understand and I love every minute of it."she replied. "So I was wondering if maybe after the show on Monday that maybe you would like to grab a bite to eat with me and not all of Evolution." asked Dave. "That sounds great I would love to" answered Amber. "Really?""Yea I have to tell you something" said Amber. "What is it?"asked Dave. "Well I like you I like you too." Then all of Evolution came back and were continuing their conversations, the waiter then came over to Amber and said that there was a phone call for her. "Hello?" asked Amber "I hope that you don't think you can get away from me baby!" the sinister voice replied. "Oh God!" "Ha, Ha, Ha I am coming to get you lover, I told you I would be with you always!" said the voice and with that the voice hung up. "Hello, Hello? How did you get this number? Hello?" said Amber. Then Amber hung up the phone and wiped some tears from her eyes. She knew he would catch up but not this soon, not when she was developing some feelings for Dave.

I know it's a very short chapter but with my new school I am having some problems adjusting. I am sorry it took me so long. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and maybe you can give me some hints as to what should happen in the next chapter.

Please review if you like the story.

Britt


	7. Chapter 7: The Date

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Thank you guys for reviewing this story. A special thanks to Demon Spawn. Thank you for giving me the supporting words. I very much appreciate it and hope this does turn out to be a good story.

Chapter 7 The Date

"Oh My God Steph, Chrissy you have to help me knock his socks off!" screamed Amber from her closet. She had been working for the WWE for about 3 days now and she now has a date with the hottest guy there, the "Animal", and boy was she excited. "Ok we are coming"screamed Chrissy. Over that period of time Stephanie, Christina and Amber have been together a lot. They shop together, eat lunch together, and later in about 4 weeks Chrissy will be on the road with them for a couple of weeks, so to say in the least they were the best of friends. . "Let's see" said Steph. "How about your dark blue halter scoop neck dress?" said Steph. "Oh yea and those black 4 and ½ inch heels that way when you kiss you will be at least up to his shoulder."said Chrissy. "Haha very funny you guys, I accepted the fact that I am short."said Amber. "Sorry but that was still funny." said Chrissy. As soon as Chrissy said that the phone rang. "Hello?" asked Amber, but no one answered. "Hello?" she said again and heard a heavy breath on the other line. "Must be wrong number" said Steph, but Chrissy could tell the face on Amber was no good. See Amber never told Stephanie her secret as to why she has no family, the only person who knows is Chrissy and that's only because Chrissy used to be close with her since she was small. "Come on let's just get you dressed" said Chrissy and so they went.

4 Hours Later

The door bell rang through the house. Dave Bautista stood outside dressed in am Armani Black suit with a silk dark blue colored tie.

"Dave" said Steph, "she will be right down." With that Amber came down the steps with her hair pushed up in an updo and the halter dress clung to her figure. "WOW!" was all Dave could say. "You look beautiful" he continued. As she stepped on the floor Dave took her hand and kissed it. "These are for you" said Dave and handed her a bouquet of red roses. "Oh thank you there beautiful"said Amber. "We will see you two love birds at 12:30 and not a minute later. Right Dave." said Steph taking the role as the mother. "Yes Mom" said Amber jokingly.

At the Restaurant: Café de Luna

"So what is it that you enjoy to do on your spare time?" asked Amber, trying to start a conversation. "Well actually I enjoy working out in the gym, but I guess with my line of work you would have figured that out. said Dave "Well it might have popped up" said Amber laughing and that made Dave smile and also start to laugh. "Well no one really knows this about me but I enjoy to go to the track and race." said Dave "Really you mean like NASCAR? asked Amber, a little shocked. "Yeah I sort of have a fetish for it. I mean if you didn't already know" said Dave while laughing, he was referring to his Ferrari. "What about you what do you enjoy to do." asked Dave "Me, well I love to be able to relax and have a good time. Then after they talked a little more, the food came and they ate. After that they decided that they didn't want the date to end so they went to go see a movie.

3 hours later

(They just got out of the movie theater)

"Wow that was such a good movie. I can't believe that you just saw this" "Yeah well when you only have the choice of seeing a bad movie like Flight Plan or a cartoon and a love story with Reese Witherspoon I would have to choose Reese's movie. "I promise next time we go out we will see a horror movie."said Amber. "Really so there will be a next date" questioned Dave. "Well that is if you want one?" said Amber, anticipation in her voice. "Tonight has been the best night in my life in a long time I actually forgot how to have fun I think." said Dave and they both laughed. "I don't think I laughed so much in a while." said Amber. "Come on lets get you home before mommy Steph gets paranoid." said Dave.

At Amber's House 1 hour earlier

"Where are they, they were supposed to be home a half an hour ago."said Stephanie. "Oh God please no" said Chrissy "Please no what?" asked Stephanie. "Oh nothing I just hope they haven't got into a car accident" covered Chrissy. Oblivious to the shy that escaped Chrissy's lips when Stephanie heard the telephone ring. "Hello"said Stephanie. "Tell her she is going to have to stop making me jealous, it won't turn out well for her." and then with that the voice stopped talking and hung up the phone. "Hello answer me Hello!" screamed Stephanie into the phone. "Who was it?"asked Chrissy "I don't know some cryptic voice that said tell her to stop making me jealous was all I really heard." answered Stephanie. "Why does someone keep doing" that questioned Stephanie. "Its not my place to tell"said Chrissy. "Come on please, she is my friend I want to know what is going on." "You are going to have to wait till Amber comes back. I just hope its not to late." said Chrissy "Fine but I will find out" and then Stephanie stormed upstairs. "Don't worry sooner or later this may become a dangerous time for all of us. We may all be in danger and I just hope everyone who is her friend sticks through this with her" was what Chrissy told herself.

Who is this cryptic voice? Will Amber and Dave be able to continue fall in love? Or will it stop? Are the people who are your friends, people who stick through?

Stay tuned to find out more.

Britt


	8. Chapter 8: Working Schedule

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

I would like to first state that I am happy people are enjoying this story and I hope they will continue to enjoy it. Thanks again to Demon Spawn for reviewing and thank you to everyone else.

Chapter8 Working Schedule

The Next Day after the Date. Stephanie had fallen asleep and wasn't able to talk to Amber. At the RAW Arena Stephanie and Amber are sitting in Evolution's locker room waiting for the boys. Stephanie is wearing a pair of white slacks and a green button down top. Amber is wearing a brown skirt and tan tank top.

"So where did you guys go on the date?"asked Stephanie "Well we went to Café de Luna which was amazing, it was such a gorgeous night that we even ate under the stars."replied Amber. "Wow how romantic. So is there going to be another?"asked Stephanie. "I am hoping so, I mean we both said we had a good time but you never know guys could be lying." "Yeah but I don't think Dave is lying to you I mean have you seen the way he looks at you?" asked Stephanie. "No I haven't" replied Amber "That man is like in love with you. I mean the night of the club Dave really like unleashed the beast. He was so mad at that guy. I never saw a man react that way about a woman."said Steph. "Really you mean he was that upset."questioned Amber. "Yeah actually I think I remember seeing his vain popping out because he was so upset."said Stephanie "WOW" "I have to tell you something Steph." said Amber. "What do you have to tell me?" "Well its about my past and the phone calls that I have been getting. I have been talking to Chrissy and she said that I should tell you guys and I am. I also want you to know that this information doesn't go past this room that means no telling anyone. Please it is very important, and it is also because I want to be the one to tell Dave alone. "Ok I promise"said Steph. My past isn't really all that great. I had a pretty bad childhood." she said. "Listen Amber before you continue I want you to know that I am behind you 100. No matter what I am going to stick by you because that's what friends do." replied Stephanie. "Thank you. Now back to my story, like I said I have a bad past." and with that Amber told Stephanie her story. "Oh My God I can't believe that was he arrested."asked Steph. "Yeah he was but with his past he was able to escape. So I now having been living in fear for about 1½ now."said Amber. "Do you know when you are going to tell Dave?" questioned Stephanie. "No I don't, but I am also afraid that once he hears about my past he won't want anything to do with me."said Amber with tears in her eyes. "Oh Amber don't say that everyone here knows how much he likes you and if he is the guy that I know he is he will stick by you through thick and thin. said Stephanie hugging Amber." Just then the door opened and in stepped the boys. "Hey guys" said Stephanie. "Hi" they all replied. "Are you crying A. J. asked Randy." "No I had something in my eye and Steph was helping me out."she replied. "So ready to cheer us on from the sidelines?" asked Hunter. "What do you mean?" questioned Amber. "Well we were all talking to Vince and asked if you could be our new valet." said Triple H. "Really that would be awesome." "Come on kid lets go" said Flair. They then left to get ready for the match.

That's the end of this chapter. What is her past? Will she have a future and if so is it with Dave?

Please review if you enjoy the story. :)

Britt


	9. Chapter 9: Ring Debut

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter9 The Ring Debut

Thank you all for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.

Evolution's theme song hit and they were announced.

Ladies and Gentlemen with the combined weight of 1065 pounds The World Heavy Weight Champion Triple H, The Tag Team Champions Batista and Ric Flair, and The Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton, also accompanying them to the ring is Amber their new valet.

As they got to the ring Triple H entered first taking the mic out of Lilian's hand. Next Randy and Ric entered the ring. Last was Batista who got in but stopped in between the ropes to allow Amber to enter the ring.

Ladies and Gentlemen as you all now know we have a new valet Amber.

Just before Triple H could continueY2J, Snitsky, and Tyson Tomko came out and started to rant.

"So look what we have here Snitsky, a new girl on RAW. Ain't she a pretty little thing" said Kurt Angle. "Yeah look at those legs and those boobs." said Snitsky. "Hey why don't you shut your mouth you Son of a Bitch" said Batista who grabbed the mic out of Triple H's hand and started to shield Amber from the glaring eyes of Snitsky. "Well looks like someone has a soft spot for the new girl. Isn't that cute?" said Tyson. "Listen you punk ass but before Batista could finish Amber cut him off and took the mic." "Listen jerk I have no problem letting Batista or Triple H beat the hell out of you but I will say one thing first I am probably your worst nightmare so don't mess with me."and then with that Amber started to get out of the ring.

My God J.R. who is this girl Amber and why is she his worst nightmare?

"Will find out tomorrow when we have a scheduled match with The Tag Team Champions Ric Flair and Batista accompanied by Amber against Tyson Tomko and Chris Jericho."

The Next Night at RAW

"So are you ready to do this" asked Randy. "Ready as I'll ever be" replied Amber. Listen Amber I was wondering would you like to go out sometime? asked Randy but before she could respond Stephanie came in and interrupted. "Amber you said you needed my help with picking out your outfit? said Steph. "Oh um yeah" said Amber, she had caught on that Steph was saving her from saying no and hurting Randy's feelings. "Lets go"she responded and they left but unknown to them that someone had over heard the whole conversation.

Soon I should be updating and that will continue on with the match.

I hope you guys liked this update. Tell me what you think even if its flame.

Britt


	10. Chapter 10: The Next Day

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter 10 The Next Day

Ladies and Gentlemen weighting in a combined weight of 560 pounds making their way into the ring are Tag Team Champions accompanied by Amber are Batista and Ric Flair.

Evolution's theme hit and all came out.

Next we have a combined weight of 523 pounds Chris Jericho and Tyson Tomko.

Then the bell sounds.

Tyson was in the ring with Dave and he was beating Dave like no tomorrow. Then Dave got one good punch in and the match turned but while Dave was taking care of Tyson. Amber was outside the ring by the steps cheering on Dave. As soon as Dave pulled a Spine Buster, Tyson was out cold, then just to make matters worse he put Tyson in a power bomb for the 1-2-3. As they were going to accept their right full titles Amber was about to enter the ring when Snitsky grabbed her from behind. "Well now I know why you like this one Batista she is quite pretty." sneered Snitsky. "Let her go now Snitsky otherwise Snitsky I will make your death slow and very painful."replied Batista trying to think of a plan to make him let go of her. "Oh but Batista I like it here smelling her perfume and her hair."said Snisky and at that point Amber made a sob sound and kicked her leg behind her and swiftly sent a pain through Snitsky's groin. "I told you not to mess with me." said Amber, who then ran straight into the ring and behind Ric Flair for protection. "Be prepared Dave" said Snitsky before Tyson helped him up the ramp.

"My God Coach what does he mean by that."

The Locker Room

While Batista was trying to figure out what Gene Snitsky meant by what he just said. Amber was trying to shake off the feeling that she was being watched from a distance. Then the locker room door opened and in stepped Randy, Ric, Hunter, Stephanie. "Hey guys we just saw what happened are you okay Amber?" asked Randy concerned for the girl that he liked. "I am fine I just really wish he didn't put his hands on me." said Amber. "So about that date" said Randy. "Um I am not sure I don't think but before she could continue Dave butt in and said " That wont be necessary Randy because Amber and I are going out." "Oh" was all that he could say. "Look Randy I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you but Dave and I just click."she replied. "Yeah whatever" said Randy and then he walked outside.

Outside

"Hey Randy" said Stacy. "Stacy, Hey what's up" said Randy putting on a straight face. "Nothing much listen I was wondering would you like to go out tonight." she said. "You mean to the club" "Yeah with me" she replied. "Okay that sounds cool I will pick you up at 7."said Randy. "That's fine well see you later Bye."

And I end off there

Tell me what you think.

Thanks you guys for reviewing the story

Britt


	11. Chapter 11: My Mistake?

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

* * *

Chapter11 My Mistake?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the story. I love how you write and tell me what you think. Thank you once again and now onto the story.

Amber was in her hotel room when there was a knock on the door. Outside the door stood Dave Batista. He dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black muscle t-shirt with a black leather jacket on. He was nervous as hell because tonight was thier second date and he wanted everything to be perfect. "Hey come on in I will be ready in about 5 minutes."said Amber. "Okay take your time."he said.

Tonight is the night Amber said to herself, I am going to tell him my past. She got out of the bathroom no more then 5 minutes later and was ready to go. She had on a blue jean skirt with a black tank top and a green jacket over it. On her feet there were a pair of Diesel sneakers. "I am ready to go" she announced. "You look beautiful" said Dave and he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, so what is on the agenda tonight?"asked Amber. "Well I was thinking that maybe you would like to take a walk in the park and then have a small picnic outside watching a black and white movie." responded Dave. "Really that would be great I love to do that." said Amber with happiness in her voice.

At the park

"So I know we have talked but I never really asked everything about you Ms. Jenkins."Dave said. "Well what is there to know I am a 24 years old, My birthday is July 6,1981. I love to write and read. I also enjoy sports. Also my heart right now is fixed on this really Hot wrestler who understands me like no one before." said Amber. "Hot huh?" "Oh shut up" Amber said trying to nudge his 6'5 frame compared to her 5'6 frame and laughing at their silliness.

"Well here we are" said Dave. "Wow this is so great. I love this Thank you so much for having me." "I never would want to spend it with anyone but you."said Dave. "Aw you are so sweet"responded Amber and with that they made out, food and the movie be dammed.

4 weeks later

Dave and Amber's Hotel Room

Things have been going great with Amber and Dave. Amber still hasn't told Dave her past though she wants to wait till the perfect time. What also has been happening is that they moved into a hotel room together. "Hey Baby" said Dave. "Yeah Dave." "Well I wondering next week RAW is going to be on the road in Washington D.C. and I was hoping that you would stay with me in my house that is there. That is if you want." asked Dave, hoping with all his might that she would say yes. "Oh Dave I would love to."said Amber and then they kissed but it was cut short when the phone began to ring. Dave went to go answer it. "Hello?" "Yes is a Ms. Jenkins there?"asked the voice. "Yes she is hold on" and then Dave handed the phone to Amber. "Hello" "Yes Ms. Jenkins I am Caption Wallis of the DPD, here in Texas. (She then mouthed to Dave the police). I am afraid I have some bad news. A Ms. Landers was shot dead at her house at 4 o'clock in the morning."said the detective. As Amber heard that she dropped the phone and went into a coma like state. "Ms Jenkins, Ms Jenkins."asked Wallis. "Hello this is Dave, her boyfriend what happened." "Sir I am afraid that a Ms. Landers was killed earlier in the morning here in Texas.""Thank you officer." said Dave "I am also afraid that I have to add that we need identification on her body." "Okay I will see what I can do."responded Dave, afraid for Amber's safety.

"Amber, Amber are you okay" said Dave trying to wake her up. "Huh" said Amber. "Baby are you okay" "She is dead and it is all my fault "said Amber. "What do you mean it's your fault" asked Dave confused. "I killed her, my mistake killed her" then with that Amber ran into the bathroom crying, seeing as he wasn't going to get any answers he called Stephanie and Evolution, to inform them of the news.

( Flashback 4:25 A.M. TEXAS)

The Crime Scene

A 25 year Christina Landers, shot 3times through the head and has 4 broken ribs, and a broken neck. This girl was severely beaten and caption I think you should see this. There was writing on the wall that said Amber you thought you could get away from me now look what you have made me do. Caption I think we have a killer on the loose."said officer Jackson "Who is this Amber girl and does Ms. Landers have any family ."asked Caption Wallis. "Well according to my knowledge no she doesn't. Amber Jenkins is her 24 year old best friend, born in New York and raised in Texas, works now for the WWE as a valet. Her location now is Wilmington ,North Carolina."said officer Jackson. "Well lets get this Amber girl on the phone see if she can identify the body."

What was her mistake? Will Amber be okay or is this thing with Dave going to come to a short stop?

Please review if you want to find out.

Britt


	12. Chapter 12: What is going on?

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

* * *

Chapter 12 What is going on?

"Amber it's me Stephanie please let me in"said Stephanie for the 5th time, by this time Stephanie was let in.

Outside

"Amber has been in the bathroom for awhile now I wonder how she is doing" said Randy. "Her friend just died Randy what do you want her to do jump around and laugh."growled Batista, upset at Randy. "No I just..."stated Randy but Flair intervened "Guys stop it" he said. "Amber is hurting right now we don't need a fight." continued Flair. "I can't get over how pale she looked she just froze like she knew it would eventually happen" said Dave, scared and ready to cry for his girlfriend. "I love her you guys I was going to tell her this weekend when we went to D.C. I had it all planned out."he continued. "You know that may just be the distraction that she needs. I mean me and Stephanie could use a vacation and Texas isn't to far away from Las Vegas." said Hunter, then continued by saying we could identify the body. "I guess we will just see" said Flair.

Meanwhile in the Bathroom

"She is gone Steph. My best friend is dead. Killed by my stupid mistake that will get us all killed."sobbed Amber. "Listen Amber it's not your fault Matt is a lunatic. It's not your fault, you never knew." "But she told me not to and I didn't listen to her, why, why couldn't I listen to her." said Amber. Then Stephanie and Amber embraced and cried after a few minutes Amber started to talk. "You know before I got the phone call, I was totally happy Dave had just asked me to go to D.C. with him and stay in his house and I said YES! Then the phone rang 10 minutes later and I found out she was dead." said Amber. "You know maybe going to D.C. is a good idea Dave may be able to help you over come this." said Stephanie afraid for her new friend . "I don't think so not with Matt out there, he could hurt anyone" "But Matt is in Texas"replied Steph. "I don't know that for sure." "Oh come on Amber please do this with him I know you love him. Go to D.C. with him." said Steph. "You think I should." "Yeah and maybe you then could tell him your past."

It has been about 5 days after the horrible news of Christina. Hunter and Stephnie left for Texas yesterday. Amber looked like a corpse, in about a week she had lost a lot of weight probably 15 pounds which made her 165 to 150 pounds. She looked unhealthy and tired. Dave was worried about her. He was more scared and terrified that she was going to put herself in the hospital with the way she was. That was why he suggested that they leave 2 days before RAW actually went to D.C., that way they could get better acquainted.

* * *

On their way to D.C. Amber didn't say one word. She just continually looked out the window and when he stopped for food, she didn't want to eat but he made her. She was so unhealthy looking that it scared him. She was the first girl he truly cared about other then his mother. She was what made him want to succeed in life and to see her this way, just freaked him out. It was like he was losing her. She was slowly slipping away day by day.

"We are here Amber"said Dave and he stopped the car outside the security gate.

D.C? what will happen? Will Dave and Amber's relationship extend to a new level and on this trip will Amber tell Dave her secret past?

I end it here. Please review if you like it

Britt


	13. Chapter 13: DC

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

* * *

Chapter 13 D.C.

They stopped in front of a beautiful house. It was a house made entirely of bricks. Inside was even more luxurious then outside. It of course had the male bachelor scene but, it was a male who had good taste. There was marble counter tops and almost all black furniture.

Dave had just opened the door for Amber and was waiting for her to step in the threshold. "Wow Dave this place is gorgeous." were the first words she spoke all day. "You like it?"questioned Dave trying to keep her on a speaking term. "Yeah I really do, and listen I want you to know that I am very grateful and honored that you would want to have me here. It means a lot to me that my boyfriend cares about me."said Amber. "Listen Amber I wanted to save this for later and I think I should but I can't hide it anymore I LOVE YOU and I will shout it from the rooftops if I have to. Just to make you love me back."said Dave relived to have it off his chest but scared for what her answer may be. "Dave that won't be necessary, because this week I know you may think that I haven't been paying attention to you but I have and I have seen the way that you treated me. You were kind, patient and very loving and I realized that I also love you."said Amber. Then with that they kissed. "I love you Amber I really do" said Dave. "I love you too Dave"said Amber. "Can we just stay here, I don't feel like facing the world right now?" Okay what do you feel like eating and please choose something?"asked Dave. "How bout Chinese?" "Sounds good to me"said Dave and then he ordered.

The food came 30 minutes later and they were sitting down and eating in front of the fireplace eating. "Dave I have to tell you something about my past." said Amber, hoping that now knowing that Dave loved her that she should tell him. "What is it?" "I never told you about my past. I always kept on pushing it aside but I love you and I know you love me too so before this goes any further I want you to know what you are getting messed up with." "Okay I am listening"

"My past hasn't really been the best it starts in New York as you know but I didn't tell you that my father was an alcoholic and left my mother and I when I was 4. My mother then turned to drugs, but she died of an overdose when I was 6. I was then placed in Social Service care, where the Jenkins found me. They saved me my dad's name was Michael, my mother's name was Sarah, and my step-sister's name was Lisa, they had Lisa after they got me. Then my dad got a promotion in his job and moved us to Texas where I met Chrissy"she said with tears in her eyes. "It's okay you don't have to tell me."said Dave. "No I have to it is what I want and also I promised her that I would. "You need to know this Dave I can't keep this from you." "Okay" "After that I enrolled in high school, that's where trouble started. I meet this kid named Matt. He introduced me into the world of drugs and drinking. I also stood away from that stuff because of my parents but I just didn't have enough will power to stop. Matt was the first guy I fell in love with, in fact he was the only one besides you. Any way so one night he got in a little over his head during a deal and was sent to prison for 5years, by that time I had moved on and I cleaned up my act. I left Texas and I went to California to finish up my degree in therapy. After I finished college and got my degree, Lisa called me and told me that mom and dad were have a 50th anniversary party. When I went to Texas I found a surprise in my living room. Matt was there and no party was in sight. He swiftly went to my side and kissed me forcefully. I screamed but no one heard me. He took me to the basement where my parents and sister were and then he killed them right in front of me. I was so scared but then the police could be heard from down the block and he left and I sat there traumatized." By the time Amber got this far she was crying and Dave grabbed her so that she was crying on his shoulder. "It's okay Amber." "No it's not Matt is still out there he still wants me and he killed Chrissy. I can't be with you Dave you will just end up getting hurt." "Amber listen to me this is my decision and I choose to be with you. I will over come any obstacle with you just please tell me you will stay." "Dave I can't tell you to risk your life for me." "You are not I am." "I love you Dave." "I love you too." "Lets make it official Dave make love to me." "Are you sure" "I have never been more sure of something in my life. Just go easy it's my first time"

And then with that Dave took Amber upstairs and they made love for the first time.

Love it, Hate it?

Please review. I would love to know what is on every ones mind.

Thank you to Demon Spawn. You seem like the only reviewer and I appreciate that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Britt


	14. Chapter 14: My Life

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter 14 My Life

The Next Morning

Dave was the first to wake up. His arms were draped around Amber's petite form and her face was buried in his chest.. He brushed a few hair's from her face and just watched her sleep. She couldn't look any more beautiful to him. He never really believed in love at first sight but that night when she talked to him in the hall he knew he was hooked. It was about 10 minutes later when Amber woke up. "Hey Beautiful" said Dave. "Hey" "How are you feeling?" "Perfect thanks to you." "Well I am glad I was of service"said Dave, and then they both laughed. "What would you like to do today"asked Dave. "How bout we go out and you show me where you used to work and what you used to do" replied Amber. "You really want to see all that"he asked unsure. "Yeah its about you, and if its about you I want to know it all." said Amber. "Fine but, I suggest that we eat breakfast first" said Dave.

They had spent all day in D.C. touring and learning what Dave did when he was younger. Now it was time to go see where Dave used to work. As Amber was getting ready she saw something that sparked her interest. It was a picture of her and Dave, about 2 weeks ago looking as happy as can be. Two weeks ago, she couldn't believe how short yet it felt so long ago. Amber was afraid to go to the club but Dave reassured her that he would be with her at all times and would never let her out of his sight. So she reluctantly gave in.

They made it to the club at around 9 o'clock. 

Amber was dressed in a pair of tight fitting black pants and a silk red halter/tube top. Dave was wearing a white button down top and a black wife beater underneath with a pair of dark blue jeans. Dave met with his friend Josh Matthews, whom had been working in the club since he was 25. "Hey Josh" "Dave my main man how have you been?" "Fine this is Amber my girlfriend." Hi there honey, how has this guy been to yeah?" Fine." said Amber unsure of how to answer him. "Well that's good to know. Listen man I will see you later."said Josh, than he left seeing his wife just enter through the door. "So who was that?" asked Amber. "Oh that was one of my good friends Josh Matthews me and him were working together when we were younger."said Dave as he grabbed a hold of her waist. "I am going to get something to drink can u sit tight and not move" said Amber. "No it's okay I will get the drinks what would you like?"asked Dave." Um a rum and coke is good"said Amber, hoping that Dave would return soon. "Hey Amber I promise nothing will happen to you. If you want I can go get Josh and" "No, no you go I can stay here by myself for five minutes." said Amber, trying to reassure them both. "I will be right back"said Dave.

Dave had been gone for 10 minutes now and Amber was starting to grow worried.

As Amber was about to go and find him she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around and looked at the person who had tapped her.

"Hey"he said

And I now live you in suspense.

What do you guys think okay?

Britt

I would also like to say a special thanks to Demon Spawn


	15. Chapter 15: The Promise

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

****

**Chapter 15** _The Promise_

"Hey"he said, tapping her shoulder. Amber turned around and jumped

"Hey it's just me I am sorry I scared you" said Batista.

"You jerk you left me here for ten to fifteen minutes and then sneak up behind me" said Amber hitting Dave's shoulder.

"I am sorry but the line for the drinks was long"said Dave apologetically.

"It's okay but you know I am a little jumpy being back in a club." said Amber.

After they had two more drinks and they danced a little bit more, Dave decided to take Amber to one more place before they went home.

"Okay Amber, I have to ask you to close your eyes." said Dave.

"Dave"whined Amber.

"I promise it will be worth it." said Dave

"Okay"said Amber, as she closed her eyes. To make sure they were really closed Dave stood behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

After walking for 10 minutes Amber started to wonder where they were headed.

"Are we almost there?" asked Amber.

"Almost" responded Dave.

"Okay we are here you can open your eyes now."said Dave.

When she opened her eyes she saw the most magnificent sight. It was completely dark outside and the only light that could be seen was coming from candles. Which was set up on a table with food, across from the Washington Monument. On the table there was rose pedals and music playing in the background.

"Oh Dave this is so beautiful." said Amber

"Not as beautiful as you."said Dave, making Amber blush.

"Now lets eat." said Dave

After they ate and then they had desert

Amber then asked "How did you do all this?"

"I had some help. You know how I took so long well I sort of asked Josh and his wife for help. He agreed and well here we are." said Dave.

"This is just absolutely amazing Dave thank you so much." said Amber.

"Listen Amber there is one more thing." said Dave.

He than dropped down on one knee and Amber gasped.

"I know we have only be together for about 2-3 weeks and I feel this really strong feeling towards you. So Amber Marie Jenkins will you do me the honor of taking this ring, as an acceptance of our love. I am not asking you to marry me but somewhere down the line I would love for you to be my wife."asked Dave, opening the blue box to show a blue sapphire ring with diamonds surrounding the band.

"Oh Dave. Of course I would." said Amber as he slipped the ring on her right ring finger.

"I love you" said Dave.

"I love you too" responded Amber and she jumped out of her seat and into his arms and kissed him. With the force of her jump and him being surprised they both fell down and were laughing.

"I have never had such a wonderful time in my life" said Amber.

"Nor have I" said Dave, as he again kissed her.

It was 11:30 when they reached Dave's house.

"You know we should make use of your room one more time before we go back to the wrestling life." said Amber.

"Race you upstairs" said Dave.

"That's not far" said Amber, "You have a bigger step then I do." she continued

"Fine" said Dave as he whisked her off her feet and ran while carrying her up the stairs.

"Well aren't we in a hurry." said Amber.

"Well it was either wait for my slow girlfriend or carry her up the stairs so that we both can get here at the same time."

"Oh you Animal"said Amber while giggling.

"That's my name and I am sure you won't forget it."said Dave

"My god is he so hot" said Amber out loud, which brought a smile on his face.

"Are you kidding me your up?" said Amber.

"Yeah" said Dave

"Huh, I am going to take a shower and when I get back you better be done packing" said Amber.

"Baby." said Dave.

In the Shower 

As Amber was about to rinse out her hair. The door opened.

"Dave what are you doing in here?"asked Amber as she tried to cover her body.

"Don't you think that's ridiculous. I have already seen you naked ." said Dave as he maneuvered around her to get the shampoo.

"Yeah but I am still embarrassed" said Amber.

"The only people you should cover your body from is in front of other guys." said Dave.

"Oh stop" said Amber, but you could see a slight smile on her face.

"Oh you know its true." said Dave

"Okay. I know. Now move so I can get dressed and make breakfast" said Amber.

"Sorry babe. But it is already done. All you have to do is give the chef a kiss." said Dave

"Oh really well what if I don't like the food the chef cooked. Why should I reward him." teased Amber.

"Because the chef knows he cooked a special breakfast that the young lady will love." said Dave, then he dropped his head and passionately kissed Amber.

"Okay so maybe I can stay a little bit more. The food won't get cold."said Amber.

"Good answer. Otherwise I would have dragged you back in here." said Dave.

It was 15 minutes before Dave and Amber got out of the shower.

They got dressed and headed down to eat breakfast.

"You know these last few days were just what I needed Dave."

"Yeah I know" said Dave

"Thank you"

"Your quite welcome."

"I love you" said Amber

"I love you more" said Dave.

Everything seems to be going great for Dave and Amber but will something else occur that could totally tear these two apart?

Review and I will write more.

Britt

Hope you guys like this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: Mine for the Taking

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Hope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 16

Dave and Amber got to the RAW arena.

"Hey Dave, Amber" said Randy as he saw the pair walk in.

"Hey Randy." said Amber, "Baby I got to go get ready" said Amber as she kissed Dave and waved good-bye to Randy and left for the locker room.

Randy still had a crush on Amber and when she left his eyes traveled to her ass. He realized that his crush was developing into something more.

"Hey Dave" said someone from down the hall.

"Ric, hey. Do you know if Paul got back yet?" asked Dave.

"He should be here soon. I talked to Steph earlier said that it was bad. Good thing Amber didn't go"said Ric.

"How bad was it?" asked Dave.

"Bad, her body was just. I cant even imagine." said Ric.

"Paul" said Dave, as he saw the Champ walking from down the hall.

"Hey Dave:" said Paul

"Hey man. How was the trip?"asked Dave.

"It was bad man. I mean, I didn't even want Stephanie in the room with me. She saw her though. She didn't see her clearly but she saw some of her and Steph was crying." said Paul, as he thought about what happened in Texas.

"Well I sorry." said Dave

"Well I am glad that Steph and I went, because if Amber saw her. She would not be doing very well." said Paul.

"Hey guys." said Stephanie.

"Hey" they all replied. Paul gave her a small kiss.

"Have you guys seen Amber?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah she went to go change" said Dave.

"Oh okay."she said

"I am actually going to get her now" said Dave

Meanwhile

Amber was getting changed into a pair of black micro mini skirt and a blood red shimmery halter top. To top off the outfit she put on a pair of knee high black boots.

Then a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in" Amber said.

"Well Amber, we really haven't met." said Snitsky.

"Snitsky, I don't think you should be here." said Amber, slowly inching towards the wall.

"Oh I just wanted to give you a proper hello" said Snitsky, as he closed in on Amber.

"That's okay." said Amber as she tried to reach the door.

What Amber didn't know was that their was someone behind the door waiting for her. The person put on a rag on her face and she passed out, but not before seeing that menacing smile, that haunted her every dream.

"Hi baby" said Matt.

Then Matt carried Amber out to his car.

Dave got to the locker room and saw no one there. (Maybe she just left) thought Dave, but he couldn't shake off the feeling in his stomach that something bad was happening to Amber.

Dave went back to where Hunter, Ric, and Randy were.

"Hey Dave did you get Amber" asked Hunter.

"No I thought she came out here. She wasn't in her locker room." said Dave.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom" said Randy.

"I don't know" said Dave, still having that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Steph can you see if Amber is in the bathroom" said Hunter

"I guess we got without her huh" said Randy.

"I guess so" said Dave.

Ladies and Gentlemen with a combined weight of 1065 pounds. Here are your Tag Team Champions Ric Flair and Batista, your Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton and The World Heavy Weight Champion Triple H.

The crowd had a mixed reaction, some booed and some screamed.

"Okay guys quiet down." still people were screaming. "I said shut up!" said Triple H, "Good now as you know." started Hunter.

But then all of a sudden Snitsky's music hit.

Triple H stood in the ring with intense eyes. He rolled his head to look at Snitsky.

"Hunter, Hunter, I don't think you should kill these people with your rants. But I want to get straight down to business. I am sure you know this girl. You too Batista" said Snitsky as on the big screen Amber popped up.

She was tied and gaged to a bed.

Batista's temperature rose. The Animal was quickly becoming unleashed. He went over to Hunter and ripped the mic out of his hands.

"Where is SHE!" he growled. His eyes passionately filled with fire.

"Calm down, calm down." said Snitsky, "And watch."

"Batista is that your name. Well Batista, I guess you already guessed that Amber is not in the arena at all." said Matt who just came on the screen.

Batista was fuming. (Where was she? Was she alright?)

"I suggest that you give the World Heavy Weight Championship to Snitsky if you want Amber alive." said Matt as he signed off the screen.

Sntisky looked back at Batista, and Batisita looked back at Triple H andthe title.

(Could they do that?)

Please review for the story.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Britt


	17. Chapter 17: Deadly Incounters

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter 17

"Dave there is no way that you believe him" said Hunter, once they got into their dressing room.

Evolution went into the back, discussing what they would do.

"I don't believe him but what do we have to lose" said Dave

"Hello my title is on the line not yours" said Paul

"Listen if that was Stephanie and he asked you to give up my title. How would you react" said Dave, as he rubbed his hand over his head trying to think.

"I would do what you were doing. Hell I would go nuts." said Paul, as he put his hand on Dave shoulder.

"And Champ its not like you can't get it back. I mean we all will help you win it back, just as long as we have Amber in our hands" said Ric, trying to sound supportive to both. Truth be that if he were in Dave's shoes he would no be as calm as he was.

"I should have went with her. UGGHHH" said Dave, as he got up and flipped over a table.

Just at that moment Stephanie had entered.

"There may be a way to get her back" said Stephanie."Larry the limo driver said that he saw a man put what looked to him like a body bag into the truck of a red Explore. I called my father and asked him to call some of his friends on the force to trace any red Explore's anyone has seen. Hopefully we will have enough info to find her." she continued.

"Or we could go and find Snitsky" said Dave, as he stood up and almost took the door the hinges and while angrily looking for Gene.

"Dave, Dave" said Paul, as he tried to catch Dave.

"Dave wait, we already put up a lock-down, no one is allowed in no one is allowed out." Stephanie said.

"I don't care I want to look him in the eyes. I want him in my grasp." said Dave. "Because if Matt so much as hurts a single hair on her head, I will be charged for murdering Gene Snitsky." he continued.

Dave reached Gene's door and knocked it down with such force that the door was knocked off it's hinges. Snitsky was in the back packing a bag and getting ready to leave and met up with Matt.

"Going somewhere?" asked Dave.

"I am" said Snitsky. "I am going to fuck your girlfriend." he continued with a smirk on his face.

With a fierce snarl Dave backed Gene into a wall and slammed his head in the wall.

"Don't you fucking touch her. Do you understand me." said Dave.

A crowd was beginning to form outside. In that crowd stood the rest of the members of Evolution. Everyone watched in a trance. All had thought that this was a story line, no one suspected that it was real.

"Dave. Come on Dave, let Paul and Randy get him. Come with me." said Stephanie, as she put her arm on his bicep.

Stephanie took Dave to her office.

"Dave, we all miss her and I am sure that you are heart broken but Dave right now violence is not an option. After this is over you can beat Gene Snitsky up. Hell I make you have a No Holds Barred against him, but now is not the time." said Steph.

"Steph, What would you, What would you do if they took the one person you love. The only person you truly care for in this world. What would you do?" asked Dave, head in his hands and ready to cry.

"I don't know Dave, but what I do know is that we are going to get her back. I promise you." said Stephanie, as she embraced Dave in a hug.

Back in Evolution's dressing room. Gene was getting a nice make over by Paul as Ric and Randy held his arms.

"You know Snitsky, I never liked you. Now I don't like you even more." said Paul as he hit Gene in the knee cap with his sledge hammer.

Snitsky cried out in pain.

"TELL ME WHERE AMBER IS" said Paul.

"She is, she is by the old factory on Miller lane, I was, I was supposed to met him there, but he could be long gone." said Gene, barely getting his words out.

"Randy get Dave, Ric get the limo. Oh and tell Kane and Big Show you need a favor Ric."said Paul.

_

* * *

Meanwhile at the old Factory_

"Baby as soon as I take care of that baboon, I will have you all to myself." said Matt.

"Leave Dave alone he has done nothing to deserve this." said Amber.

"Funny that's something that Chrissy said before I killed her." said Matt.

"If only you waited for me" said Matt.

"I never wanted to wait for you" said Amber

"Listen bitch I am going to kill your animal, just like I killed your family. The only person you will have left is ME" said Matt as he slapped Amber.

"Why did you kill them?" asked Amber tears flowing freely from her face.

"I wanted you and they were judging me. I never would have had you." said Matt.

"You bastard." said Amber.

"Yeah well at least, I am not the one that is going to get raped by a man with too long of a beard. It's my payment to him." said Matt.

_

* * *

Back to the RAW ARENA_

Randy walked down to Stephanie's office.

"Hey Dave" said Randy.

"Yeah" he responded

"We got a location" said Randy.

"Let's go" said Dave.

It took about an hour before they reached the old factory, but luck have it the red Explore was parked their.

Paul got out of the car and took out his sledge hammer.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Ric.

"I am sure" said Dave as he took the offered hammer from Hunter.

They busted the front door open. But the place was completely pitch black.

"You didn't think I wouldn't have back up, would you. I love this girl. I made her who she was. Now I am taking what belongs only to me." said Matt as he shot the gun he was holding.

At that point all the guys that were hiding in the dark factory got out and pulled their own guns out.

"Do you guys have any last words." asked Matt, as he stood face to face, or the best he could with Batista.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do." said Dave.

"Never underestimate the enemy." said Dave as the lights went on and all revealed were cops standing behind the men in leather jackets.

Matt realized that in order to finish his torment, he knew what he had to do.

A gunshot was heard, followed by a whole handful. Only two shots were deadly.

* * *

Thank you guys for reviewing for my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you want to know what happens in the next chapter please review.

Britt


	18. Chapter 18: Could this be it?

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter 18

"I need two ambulances. I have one man shot and a girl who needs medical assistants " said officer Riley as he saw some of the officers carrying a girl.

A black body bag was placed over a body which Amber saw. (Oh God not Dave, please not Dave.)

No matter how hard she looked though she could not see Dave. She saw Randy, Paul, and Ric, but no Batista.

(Oh Dave, What have I done.)thought Amber.

"Miss we need to take you to the hospital and we need to get a report from you." said officer Riley as he escorted her into the awaiting ambulance.

All members of Evolution got into the limo and went off to the hospital. Stephanie came in later and stayed by Amber the whole time. Amber was slipping in and out of consciousness. She was losing blood from a hit on the back of her head, that Matt did to her earlier.

Every time she was awake though she asked about Dave, but never did the answer come. Everyone went silent when she would ask and Amber was growing restless. Until one time she blew.

"Where is Dave tell me now PLEASE?" said Amber to Ric

"Honey he is in surgery." said Ric, not telling her that they almost lost him.

"Is he okay?" asked Amber, she would have gotten her answer had it not been for the doctor.

"Ah Miss Jenkins, how are we today" asked Dr. Stevens.

"Fine but doctor can you tell me of a Dave Bautista?" asked Amber.

The Doctor glanced slightly at Ric who was telling him not to say anything and that's what he would do.

"I am not allowed to give out that kind of information." said Dr. Stevens.

"But doctor." started Amber.

"No but doctor. I need you to get some rest now." said Dr. Stevens.

"Mr. Flair" said Dr. Stevens ushering him towards the door.

Outside her room

"Mr.Batista, does not seem to be doing well. We have stopped the bleeding but he has slipped into a coma. I am not sure if he will return." said Dr. Stevens, he then turned to leave.

Ric walked down to the waiting room where everyone was.

"How is she?" asked Randy.

"She is doing fine but it's Dave." said Flair.

"What's wrong with Dave?" asked Paul, afraid that something was wrong with him.

"Apparently he lost so much blood that he slipped into a coma." said Flair with his head bowed.

"Dammit, if that Son of a Bitch wasn't already dead I swear. I would kill him" said Paul, replaying over what happened.

_Flashback_

_The lights had just turned on and Matt was standing face to face with Batista._

"_I have wanted to do this for awhile" said Matt as he shot his gun hitting Batista near the heart._

_The police then started to fire killing Matt and injuring Dave again in the process._

_He was shot by his heart and a bullet grazed his shoulder. _

_Immediately he was rushed to the hospital. Where he had lost so much blood that they actually lost him, but then the doctor revived him. The surgery went well and now they had the waiting process. _

_End Flashback_

Stephanie then decided to visit Amber.

Amber was in her room crying her eyes out.

"Hey" said Stephanie as she entered the room.

"Hey" said Amber, seeing who entered.

"How are you feeling" asked Stephanie.

"Like shit, do you know how Dave is?" asked Amber.

"The doctor said you can come home tomorrow." said Stephanie changing the subject.

"Please don't change the subject." said Amber.

"I won't lie to you, he is not doing well." said Stephanie.

"He is alive though right" asked Amber

"He is alive but he is a coma" said Stephanie, tears flowing down her face.

"Oh God" said Amber

"I will leave you" said Stephanie.

"Can I stay with you"asked Amber.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" said Stephanie.

"Bye" said Amber

"Bye" said Stephanie

Amber was left with her thoughts (Oh Dave what have I done. I knew this would happen. Dave I love you. I need you) thought Amber as she once again cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Today Amber was going home. It should have been a happy occasion for her but a smile hasn't graced her face in days. She was scared for Dave. What if she lost him? Does he know who I am? What would have happened if I never met Dave? Too many thoughts ran through her mind. 

She needed him by her side. She had asked Stephanie to give her, her purse. In her purse held a special memory for Amber. She took out a picture of her and Dave when they were in DC. They had a picture of them kissing, one was of them making silly faces, one picture looked like they were mad at each other and the last one was of them smiling happily. It was only one week ago that they were so happy.

"Hey AJ ready to go" asked Paul, bringing Amber out of her thoughts.

"Um yeah," she said whipping away her tears.

"Hey he will come out of it. You know he is a Champ and a real tough guy." said Paul as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh boy don't I know" said Amber smiling slightly for the first time in awhile.

"Can we do something before we leave."asked Amber.

"Sure, What is it?" asked Paul.

"Can we go see him?" asked Amber.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. He is in ICU" said Paul.

"But I need to see him, please" said Amber, begging Paul.

"Okay." said Paul.

They went up to the 5th floor and got to the ICU.

"He is in room 118. You know what let me go with you." said Paul.

"Thanks, I just need you to walk me to the door." said Amber.

They got to room 118.

"Okay well this is it" said Amber, as she opened the door.

When she opened the door, she opened it to nothing. No one was on the bed, it was clean and no seemed to have inhibit the bed.

"Um nurse, nurse" said Paul, trying to get the attention of the nurse. Amber stood there frozen to the spot.

"What happened to Dave Bautista?" asked Paul.

"Oh sir you don't know. I am sorry that this news didn't reach you sooner." said the nurse

"He..

* * *

Sorry I just had to end it here. Want the continuation review. I won't update till I get 5 reviews. 

Britt


	19. Chapter 19: Is this a Happy Ending?

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

And now without further ado the continuation to chapter 18. I know that Dave lives in Virginia but in this story he lives in Washington DC.

Chapter 19

"He was brought to MED CU, earlier this morning. He got out of a coma and is stable. Seems he had all the ladies rooting for him to get better." said the nurse.

"I do have to say that he was quite strung up on an Amber. I am not even sure that is her name. We almost lost him, but thank God he made it through." she continued.

Amber was so relieved that he was okay. She even smiled at the nurses words.

"Can I go see him?" asked Amber.

"Um sure I believe he is in room 252." said the nurse

"Thank you" said Amber, as she practically ran from the ICU to the elevator.

They reached 252 and opened the door.

"Dave" said Amber as she saw a man lying in his bed.

"No my name is Jerry."he said.

"Oh I am sorry sir." said Amber, as she walked out of her room.

They were about to leave when the nurse next door came out in almost tears.

"That man is a total animal." said the nurse as she walked away.

Amber turned her head and smirked at Paul.

"That sounds like our guy" she said, as she opened the door.

"Dave" said Amber as she saw a man trying to put on his pants.

"Amber, oh Amber, they wouldn't let me see you, I was so worried, are you okay?" asked Dave, as he tried to reach her.

"I am fine, I am more worried about you." said Amber, closing the gap between them.

"Don't worry about me, I have had worse. He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Dave, as he brushed her cheek.

"No. Shouldn't you be resting." asked Amber, amazed that this man was more concerned about her then his own injuries.

"No I am fine, just like I have been telling these doctors all I need to do is go home and be with you." said Dave, yelling the word doctors.

"Dave I think you should lie down. The doctors need to make sure you are alright." said Amber as she placed her hands over his and helped him back into bed.

"I am fine. I just want to leave." said Dave.

"I think you should go back to sleep for me" said Amber, giving Dave the look that he could never deny.

"You will be here though" asked Dave.

"I promise not to leave your side, unless I need to change or something." said Amber.

"Okay, I love you" said Dave, as he moved over a little, so that Amber could fall asleep next to him.

"I love you too" said Amber.

They both completely forgot that Paul was there so he just left knowing that Amber and Dave were both in good hands.

The doctor came in a little later and smiled at what he saw. Both Amber and Dave squished together on the small bed, but looking as happy and content as ever.

The other nurse that was on duty, was upset that Dave was with another woman, so she decided to have Amber removed.

The elderly were coming down the hall to collect Amber from the room, when the doctor saw them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I think it is better of she stays. I remember when she wasn't here it took almost 10 of our men to restrain him. He actually hurt one of them. It seems that the only person who can calm him down is that small girl in his arms." said Dr. Stevens, as he closed the lights to the room.

Amber and Dave slept in the same bed together for the first time in 2 weeks.

They were happy that they were together.

Dave woke up first and felt a little uncomfortable, he than realized where he was, what happened, and that Amber was in his arms.

He brushed a few pieces of her that was in her face away. He was so glad that she was okay. She scared him when he woke up from the coma and didn't see her. He was scared that she was raped or something worse.

Amber felt the hair being brushed away from her face and she woke up.

"Hey" said Amber, as she stretched.

"Hey, you looked so peaceful I am sorry I woke you up" said Dave.

"You didn't wake me up. I heard you were a bad boy" said Amber teasingly.

"They wouldn't let me see you. I literally had to a throw a guy off of me." said Dave.

"Dave your supposed to listen to the nice doctors." said Amber.

"Yeah well I can't wait to get out of here."said Dave, as he was about to kiss her the door opened and the doctor came into the room.

"Ah Mr. Bautista." said Dr. Stevens

"Hi doctor Stevens." said Dave.

"It's nice to see that you are not yelling at me. I guess you should stay Ms. Jenkins." said Dr. Stevens.

"Has he really been that bad?" she asked.

"The worst. Two of my highly recommended nurses left this room crying." said Dr. Stevens, with a smile on his face.

"Well Dave promises to be nice. Right Dave." said Amber, and all she got was a grunt from him.

"I just need to give him a quick check up, if you don't mind Amber" said Dr. Stevens.

"Not at all I have to call some people anyway." said Amber as she got up.

"Amber" started Dave.

"I love you. Be nice" said Amber as she kissed him and left.

No one had seen Amber this happy except for when they came back from DC. She was so excited it had been a week since Dave had woke up from the coma and he was finally coming home.

She had made sure everything was prepared in the house for his return. Paul and Ric had been helping her do the hard things, while she and Stephanie had cooked and cleaned.

Everyone was excited to have Dave back. The whole RAW superstars were coming to his house.

Amber and Stephanie also did a few last minute shopping before he came home. The most specific store being Victorias Secret. Officially that was now Amber's favorite store. Truth be told they probably bought the whole store.

Time was now winding down and Dave would arrive any minute.

Amber had a white ruched halter dress on and high heeled white sandals. She hoped that Dave liked how she looked. She wanted to impress him when he walked through the front door.

She heard voices at the front door and put her finger to her lips and gave everyone the signal to hide.

The door opened just as she had her hand on the doorknob.

"SURPRISE" yelled everyone but noticed that it wasn't Dave at the door, but Randy and Stacy.

"Randy" said Amber as she slapped him in the head and pushed him inside the house.

Everyone looked a little bummed and upset that it was Randy and not Dave.

"What not happy to see me?" said Randy, with a smirk plastered on his face and everyone was ready to hit him

But as soon as Amber was closing the door a hand stopped it and Dave was standing them, arm in a sling.

"What not happy to see me" said Dave

"Oh Dave" said Amber as she ran into his right side to hug him.

"What is everyone doing here?" he asked as he saw Shawn Michaels, the Big Show, and Kane standing around.

"We wanted to have a surprise party for you." said Amber, a little upset that it was not a surprise.

"Really, you guys did all that for me" said Dave, graciousness shown through his eyes. (What did I ever do to have a woman like this.) Thought Dave.

"Yeah man we really missed you and Amber. She hasn't been around since you were in the hospital. We wanted her all to ourselves" said Shawn.

"Too bad I get her" said Dave as he shook Shawn's hand.

"Thank you guys for coming" said Dave, happy that his family was also there.

Even a few Smackdown superstars were there to welcome him back.

The rest of the night was filled with Thank you's, eating, a little dancing, and goodbyes.

"So did you like your surprise?" asked Amber, as the last person left for the evening.

"It couldn't have been better." said Dave, as he wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"Oh really, It can't get any better?" asked Amber, eyebrows up and a smirk on her face.

"Well it can." said Dave.

"I'll race you" said Amber.

"Oh but remember how that went last time" said Dave

"Oh I certainly remember, thing is can you keep up" asked Amber.

"I can keep up, but can you keep up?" asked Dave.

"Want to see?"asked Amber

"Definitely" responded Dave as he practically fly upstairs, with Amber.

"I will be right back I promise." said Amber.

"Oh come on. No more surprises." said Dave

"But trust me you'll love this one. Just make yourself comfortable." said Amber, as she went into the bathroom.

Dave stripped down to his boxers and was waiting for Amber to return.

Amber changed into a red strappy-back babydoll, that left nothing to the imagination.

Dave saw the door open and his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

She looked sexy. Her back was completely out except for little tiny straps on the back.

"So do you like" she asked.

"I like it but I rather it be on the floor" said Dave as he quickly grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed.

"I am glad you didn't" die said Amber as she stared into his brown orbs.

"Me too. Otherwise I would have never seen you again." said Dave.

"I love you" said Amber

"I love you more" said Dave, and he shut her up quickly by putting his mouth on her lips.

That night they made love over and over again for the first time in almost 3 weeks.

* * *

Well that was chapter 19. How did I do?

Was it good? Hope you liked it.

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW if you want more.

Britt


	20. Chapter 20: Coming Back

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter 20 Coming Back

6 weeks later

It was the first day Dave made it back to RAW. He was a little nervous because Gene Snitsky was still around.

"Amber are you sure you want to be here?" asked Dave, as protectively wrapped his arm around her waist .

"Yes Dave I do. Look Gene won't try anything with you, Paul, Ric, or Randy around. Hell I am sure you got the whole roster against him." said Amber.

"What can I say you're a popular girl and people love you." said Dave, kissing the top of her head, as they entered the Evolution locker room.

"Hey Dave" said Paul.

"Hi Amber" said Randy.

They were happy that they were back. Really they were missed by all. Stephanie then came into the room and was immediately excited.

"Amber we have a surprise for you" said Stephanie.

"But you have to close your eyes first." said Ric.

Amber closed her eyes and was waiting for the surprise. Amber felt herself being lifted up and carried to wherever they were going.

"Okay baby you can open them." said Dave.

They were standing in front of a door that was locked and had a red ribbon and bow on the door.

"Go ahead open it." said Dave.

"Amber opened the door, and saw a luxurious room. It had it's own private bathroom and it's own closet. It could fit two also.

"Wow what is this?" asked Amber.

"It's for you. It's a welcome back gift. It's your own private dressing room and if you want to share with Dave, then it can fit two." said Stephnaie.

"Like it, I love it thanks you guys" said Amber as she gave everyone a hug and a kiss.

"The best thing is that door in the back connects to our room, so if anyone bothers you it's sort of an escape root. We only know about it so." said Paul.

"Oh you guys this is amazing. Thank you so much. I don't know what I did to have you guys as friends." said Amber tears in her eyes.

"Well hurry up. We have to introduce to the crowd that Amber is back." said Paul.

"Okay." said Amber

Everyone left leaving both Amber and Dave in the room.

"So you kept this a secret from me?" asked Amber.

"Yeah. I had to." said Dave.

"Very sneaky baby" said Amber.

"So you like?" asked Dave

"I love, and I love you." said Amber

"I love you too." said Dave as he smacked her ass.

"Now go get dressed" he continued.

Amber came out in a very short black corset tank dress.

Dave gulped a little

"You don't think that's not a little inappropriate." said Dave.

"No, why is it too long" asked Amber, already knowing the answer.

"Too long. I can fucking tell what color underwear your wearing." said Dave, as he saw her ass.

"But baby I am not wearing underwear." said Amber while she smirked. As she was getting ready to leave the room. She already knew his reaction and was waiting for his action.

"What" growled out Dave, as he grabbed, her by her waist and put her on his shoulder.

"You are going to change now" said Dave

"Okay" said Amber.

She did fair to much better the second time she came out. She came out in a pink bra top tank dress. It was a little longer then the corset dress, but still short.

Dave knew she was yanking his chain and he thought it was cute. But the thought of any guy touching her or looking at her the way he looked at her, made him angry and full of rage. She was his she choose him, why couldn't anyone leave them alone.

There was a knock at the door and Paul told them they had to get to the ring.

Ladies and Gentlemen. He is the Intercontinental Champion, They are the Tag Team Champions, and The World Heavy Weight Champion. They are Evolution. Accompaning them to the ring is Amber.

"Wow Coach we haven't seen this sexy girl in a long time. It's nice to see her back. And Batista is back. I wonder what Gene Snitsky is going to do."

As Evolution was making their way down to the ring. The crowd was going wild for Amber. She looked amazing. Boys had signs asking her to marry them and Dave was getting jealous. So jealous that while walking down to the ring he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Just as they were getting into the ring

Snitsky came out, running his mouth.

"You guys are pathetic. You think your number one because you have all the gold. Truth is you really don't have all the gold do you. " said Snitsky, everyone looked at Amber and then at Paul.

"You know Snitsky I just about had it with you." said Paul, Evolution was getting ready to fight, when Eric Bicshoff came out to the ring.

"You know Snitsky does have a point. That's why tonight. There will be the main event. A fight between Trish Stratus and Amber for the Woman's Championship." said Eric as he turned to leave.

Raw went to commercial. During the commercial they tried to talk Eric out of the fight.

"I am sorry guys but you can't start talking smack, because you don't have all the gold." said Eric, looking Amber up and down.

"But she is our valet. It does not say that she has to fight." said Dave.

"Fine, but do you want to be the one to tell the fans." said Eric.

* * *

The guys were in a bind. Amber was losing her mind. 

"I can't go out there I am not trained to fight." said Amber.

"We will be at the ring and I promise you I will be there to help you." said Dave, as he took Amber into his arms and comforted her.

It was a match away now and Amber was getting anxious.

Stephanie came in and said she couldn't disqualify the match because the fans were expecting it.

Dave decided to do one more thing before Amber entered the ring. He knocked on the GM's door.

"Hey Eric, I just wanted to let you know that if anything happens to Amber. I swear to god I will hurt you." said the Animal.

Eric stood there in shock.

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen weighting in at 148 pounds Amber. 

Amber entered the room in like a state of shock.

Then Trish's music hit and she came out

Trish entered the ring and handed the belt to the Ref, he raised it over his head and signaled for the bell to ring.

Evolution was scattered through out the whole arena. They were going to make a sneak attack on Trish and let Amber win the title.

Amber was not doing badly in the ring but mostly all she was doing was running away from Trish.

Trish finally got a hold of Amber's hair and slammed her into the turn buckles. She still stood but didn't know how much more she could take.

Evolution decided to make a move now. Dave went to distract the ref while Paul hit Trish from behind with the sledge hammer to her knee.

Then he directed Amber to hit a DDT.

Amber pulled it off and got the 1-2-3 count.

"She did it. Amber did it." screamed Jerry

Dave went into the ring and Amber jumped into his arms and kissed him.

The crowd was shocked no one really knew about the relationship, but they were hitting towards it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen The NEW Women's Champion Amber"

RAW cut and Evolution went back into the dressing room.

"Yes now we have all the gold I can't wait till next week" said Paul.

* * *

And cut. Or in my case end of Chapter 20.

Thank you guys for all the positive reviews. It means a lot that you are enjoying the story.

I hope you guys review for this chapter and if you think that I am ending this story soon, I am far from it.

B :)


	21. Chapter 21: This is it

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

**AUTHORS NOTE(VERY IMPORTANT): This Chapter has some Adult Situations (Like graphic sex, or rape). If you are under the age or are offended by any of this please don't continue. If you do skip it I am sorry but this chapter I need up to continue with the story.**

Chapter 21

The week went by fast. Everything was happening way too fast and Amber had recently lost the title and Dave seemed so distant from Amber for the whole week.

Amber was starting to grow worried. (What is wrong with Dave?)

Dave was planning something for Amber. It was a surprise. Everyone knew about it except for her.

But he was starting to get worried. Every time Amber talked to him he ignored her or pretended not to hear her, because he was so exicited about the surprise he didn't want to slip. He also was scared she was thinking that he was having an affair because he wasn't. But It seemed as though every time they where in a room together they would have a fight.

The whole roster was growing worried. Every one loved the couple together. They loved Amber because she tamed the Animal and they loved Dave because he was nice to everyone now.

Dave came back to the hotel after an exhausting time in the gym.

"Amber?" said Dave, as he entered the room.

(Huh that's weird she said that she would be here when I get back.)

Dave then decided to call her cell phone, but got no answer. Dave was starting to get worried. (Where was she?)

Amber was at the bar getting drunk. (I thought he loved me but no he had to be with her all night.)

She saw Dave at the gym earlier it was around 7 and he was talking to Torrie Wilson. (I knew something was weird about them. She was too close to him)

(He is probably having an affair, I am no good for him any more. I knew this would happen. Hell it happened before with Matt.)

"Hey baby" whispered Randy in her ear.

He had seen her trying to drunk at the bar, but saw what she was drinking. So he decided to help her get drunk.

"Hi" said Amber

"What are you doing down here?" asked Randy.

And she told him, not realizing that would be the worst mistake in her life.

She was on her 3rd rum and coke and was starting to get a buzz but she wasn't drunk. She didn't remember where she was or who she was with. Then her body felt numb.

The bartender saw the young girl with the wrestler. He didn't look like the other guy she was with a few days ago. But what did he know. What he was sure of that her reaction to the man sitting next to her had nothing to do with 3 rum and cokes. It looked as though someone slipped her something to drink.

He just about to go over and talk to them when a couple walked up to the bar and asked for drinks. By the time the bartender turned his head to talk to the girl, they were gone. A sickening feeling grew in the pit of his stomach.(I hope she is okay) thought the bartender.

Randy told Amber that he was taking her up to her room with Dave, but when he opened the door to his room. He forcefully pushed Amber onto the bed.

Amber was really out of it but she felt the force of his hands, her eyes snapped open and she realized that he wasn't helping her.

"What are you doing? Randy" slurred Amber, betrayal heard in her voice.

"I am taking what I want. I see the way you walk around with Dave and when you go out to the ring. Dave has to share what he's got." said Randy as he tore into her clothes ripping them off.

"Raaannddyyy. Sttttttttttooooooooooopppp. Pllllleasssseee" slurred Amber tears running down her face as she realized that she was going to be raped by one of her friends.

Randy didn't stop and Amber was helpless to do anything just stare at the ceiling and cry as he took what he wanted.

The next morning Amber woke up to an empty bed and a splitting headache.

"Where am I, Why am I..., Oh God DAVE! DAVE?" screamed Amber.

Amber looked for her clothes but they were all torn. She went into the bathroom and found a robe so she put it on. Seeing a note on the mirror confirmed her thoughts, (but with who?)

The note said: _Thanks for the ride. It was the best yet._

Amber quickly took her clothes and tried to exit the room silently.

Dave was walking down the hall to see if Randy knew where Amber was, but he saw a girl coming out of the room with a robe on. The only problem to him was he knew that hair and face almost all too well.

(AMBER)

Amber made it to her room with Dave and saw that he wasn't there.

(He is probably at the gym again.)

She went into the bathroom when she heard the front door open.

"Dave" asked Amber.

It was Dave but he was too furious to answer her. (WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE DOING COMING OUT OF RANDY'S ROOM WITH A ROBE ON)

He packed his bag and decided he couldn't stay the rest of the day with her let alone the hotel room.

"Dave" Amber said again.

She went out just to hear the door click.

"Dave?"

"Dave" said Amber as she opened the door and saw the 6'5 Animal walking towards the elevator.

Amber then got dizzy, so she couldn't run after him. She went back into the hotel room and noticed something missing. His suitcase was gone.

Amber was too nervous and scared. She was a victim of rape, her boyfriend left her and she had a splitting migraine all in the same day.

Dave was disgusted when he reached the RAW arena. He didn't want to see Amber or Randy but knew that he had to.

"Hey Dave" said Flair as he saw him.

Dave quickly walked inside and quietly changed.

Everyone was asking for her and Dave wanted to tell them to back off and shut up. If they wanted to know where she was call her cell phone.

Stephanie was curious as to why Amber wasn't there so she called her cell phone but got no answer.

So she did the next best thing she went to look for Dave.

"Hey Dave" said Stephanie.

"Hi" said the Animal.

"Do you know why Amber told me she wasn't coming in today?" asked Stephanie.

"I don't know" growled Dave.

"What has gotten into you" asked Stephanie.

"Nothing I just need to get out of here." said Dave as he quickly left.

Stephanie wanted to get to the bottom of this. Dave was acting strange, Randy was way too happy, and Amber wouldn't even answer her cell phone.

So she tried the cell phone again and got Amber.

"Hi AJ" said Stephanie.

"Hi Steph" said Amber

"Are you okay?" asked Stephanie.

"Oh yeah I just got this bug and it is highly contagious" said Amber.

"Oh um do you know why Dave is acting weird?" asked Stephanie.

"No I don't" said Amber.

"Listen I got to go"said Amber, as she hug up fast before Stephanie could get anything more into the conversation.

Amber was at the hotel room for a week. She didn't feel to well either. She felt nauseosus all day long but figured it was because of her crying from Dave leaving her. Stephanie always called her, so she decided that in order to not see Stephanie she changed the name of the registered room to something else.

Amber woke up in the middle of the night to a smirk. She still never knew who raped her and she really didn't want to remember. She didn't go to the police because she was to scared.

Dave wasn't fairing much better either. His heart was ripped out of his chest when he saw her come out of Randy's room. He was faithful to her, why couldn't she be to him. Well that was all going to change. No more relationships for him. First his ex-wife now his ex-girlfriend. Was it him? Did he not treat them right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ric, Hunter, Dave and Stephanie were all in the locker room when Stephanie blew.

"That's it Dave what the hell is going on. Tomorrow we are doing the surprise and Amber is not doing to well. What is it?" said Stephanie.

"The surprise is off in fact the whole damn relationship is off." said Dave.

"Why?" asked Stephanie.

"Do you honestly think Amber is really sick? Well I will tell you the truth she is not okay, she is having fun with the Legend Killer. Why do you think Randy comes in so happy everyday. He wears the same smile I used to." said Dave, as he left the room.

"Is it true?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah we confronted him earlier when we saw him in the locker room we gave her, he was crying Steph. Apparently they didn't even have a normal break up. He saw her come out of Orton's room with just a robe on and clothes in her hand. She was tip toeing as though she didn't want to get caught. He left and hasn't spoken to her in about a week and a half." said Paul.

"But it's not like her to cheat on him. Paul I know. She wanted to marry that man. She even told me that she pretended that the blue sapphire ring he gave her, she used as an engagement ring. When we went out she would put it on her left hand. Something is not right and I am going to find out." said Stephanie.

She found the number to Amber's cell phone and decided to call her.

"Hi Amber I know you don't want to talk to me but please I need to see you." said Stephanie.

Amber heard the message. She really wanted to talk to Stephanie, but could she trust her enough?

* * *

Well chapter 21, there it is. I hope you guys want me to continue because I know I want to continue, but I don't want to continue unless the reviewers are happy with the chapters. I am sorry that they are not long but I have many things to do. I try to update as soon as I can.

I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

P.S you guys are the best! Thanks for all the reviews that I get I really appreciate everyone taking their time out and reading my stories.

B


	22. Chapter 22: Down Hill

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter 22

It has been about a week since Amber decided she could trust Stephanie and decided to call her back. She didn't tell her that she was raped though or why she and Dave were not together and that Stephanie respected. The rape incident stayed in the dark. She didn't want any one to know what happened to her but she decided to leave the WWE and take up a different job. Life was hectic on the road and the relationship between both her and Batista was over, so she really had nothing more to live for.

Stephanie was sad that her best friend was leaving. She was the only girl on the current roster that didn't think of her as a bitch. Amber made her promise to not tell anyone where she was going.

She remembered the conversation between her and Amber, there was always a distance in her voice and Stephanie put it off. She never thought of it more then the pain that Amber had from Dave leaving her, only recently had she decided that may not be the reason.

Amber was dying inside. She made Stephanie talk about how Dave was and what he was up to.

Stephanie told her that although Dave was still upset, it didn't keep him from looking for a new girl every night. Stephanie told her she didn't know if he slept with them, but he went to a bar every night.

Amber was starting to get sick. Stephanie came over every morning and saw how sick she looked. Amber figured that she was just getting a period. So she waited. But it never came.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was a day were Amber felt she couldn't even make it off the bed, but when a feeling of nauseousness over came her, she ran into the bathroom.

As soon as this happened one thought crossed her mind and she immediately called up Stephanie.

"Hey Steph, Can you do me a favor, Can you go to the drug store and get a pregnancy test? Yeah I am sure? Thank you." said Amber

Stephanie came over in a matter of seconds, pregnancy test in hand.

They read the directions and Amber took the test. They waited the 15 minutes for the test and when Amber's phone went off, she checked the bathroom.

"Well?" asked Stephanie.

"It's positive." said Amber, tears in her eyes.

"Oh AJ" said Stephanie.

"Oh god what am I going to do?" said Amber.

"You have to tell Dave." said Stephanie

"No" said Amber a little too quickly.

"But he would want to know. First we will call the doctors and find out if your really pregnant or not." said Stephanie.

"Yeah" said Amber still in a daze, was this baby Dave's or was it the rapist's baby.

"Amber, AJ? You know you will have to tell Dave." said Stephanie as she saw her friend in a daze.

"What if it's not his?" whispered Amber.

"What do you mean?" questioned Stephanie, completely confused.

"What if this baby, if there is a baby, is not his?"asked Amber.

"Don't be silly whose else would it be.?" said Stephanie.

"I haven't told you the complete truth Steph and you may want to sit down" said Amber.

"What is it?' asked Stephanie as she did what her friend told her.

" 2 weeks ago, I was raped by someone that I don't know. I guess Dave saw me coming out of the hotel room and assumed the worst. Truth was that I was mad at him. I saw him in the gym with Torrie and you know what a gorgeous girl she is. Well they were hugging and talking. I guess you could say I got jealous but what could I say she is gorgeous and blonde. We all know guys fall for her. So I saw them and left for the bar, I remember ordering a rum and coke, but I don't remember how much. Then this guy came up behind me and that's all I remember" said Amber, tears were flowing down her face.

"Amber" said Stephanie. For the first time in her life she was speechless. Her heart ached for her friend. She wanted to clear up all that Amber told her but could she. Amber deserved to know that the room she came out of was Randy Orton's hotel room. That's why Dave was mad.

All Stephanie could do was hold her friend as she cried.

"Amber there is something that I have to tell you." said Stephanie.

"What?" asked Amber.

"But I need you to come with me to the RAW arena. I know you will say no but I need you to please it is important if you want to keep your child safe." said Stephanie.

"I can't I won't." said Amber as she shook her head.

"Amber I think I know what is going on" said Stephanie.

All Amber could do was nod her head. The mention of the baby and the fact that there might be a possibility the baby was Dave's, made her want to protect the baby even more.

Stephanie drove Amber to the RAW arena. Amber was dressed in a pair of black baggy sweatpants, a white tank top under a Batista is unleashed sweatshirt. She had no make up on and dark bags under her eyes. Really she looked like crap.

"Boys move" said Stephanie as all the guys were standing around the back entrance. They all saw the 5'6 girl behind Stephanie and saw that she looked familiar but was not the girl that they knew as Amber.

Amber kept her head down afraid that any guys would notice her.

Stephanie took Amber into her locker room (I mean Amber's locker room, the one connected to Evolution)

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Amber.

"You really need to talk to Dave, but that is not why I brought you here. Listen Amber I think I know who raped you and it was because of something Dave told me. He said he saw you coming out of..." said Stephanie but was interrupted by Randy Orton.

"Hi Stephanie."said Randy as he entered her room.

"Hello baby" said Randy as he saw a girl in the room.

(THAT VOICE)

Amber turned around and looked at Randy shock written on her face. (Those eyes, and his smirk)

Amber was becoming lightheaded and nauseous she needed to get out of the room.

Randy's smirk grew when he saw Amber.

Stephanie watched the whole thing in anger. This is not what she expected.

Amber ran but not after Randy slapped her ass and Stephanie saw this.

Paul saw the girl running out of the room. That defiantly was Amber but what happened in there.

There was talk that Amber Jenkins was in the building and the news circulated to Dave Bautista. He heard that his ex-girlfriend was around. (Probably here to see Randy).

As he entered Evolution's locker room, something caught his attention.

"How dare you. You bastard you have no idea what she has been through" said Stephanie.

"I don't fucking care Steph that girl was waiting for the Legend Killer, we all saw the way she looked at me." said Randy.

"No you blind man she looked at Dave with love she looked at you as a friend and you betrayed that." said Stephanie.

Dave was know very interested in this conversation. He knew they were talking about Amber and he knew that he shouldn't care but he still loved the girl.

"I only gave her what she wanted" said Randy.

"NO YOU RAPED HER. Have you no conscious?' asked Stephanie.

(Raped her) Dave thought. It took all of Dave's will to not go into that room and rip both Stephanie and Randy to pieces.

"So what. It's not like I took her virginity and I am more closer to her age then Dave is. He is like a fucking pedofile." said Randy

"Oh you are not saying that he is worse then you, because truth is he is the best man in the world compared to my husband. You on the other hand are a low piece of dirt and I wish that you never came into this business." said Stephanie.

Randy was about to slap Stephanie when the 6'5 animal stepped into the room.

"I would not touch her" said Dave, confusion filled his eyes and more then anything he felt lost, but he knew that he had to know what was going on.

"Dave" said Stephanie.

"I want to know what the hell is going on now" said Dave, anger filling his voice.

"Oh and Randy it better be the truth" said Dave

Randy was scared of Dave but he couldn't tell the Animal the truth. Everyone knew that he was not called the Animal for nothing.

"Dave look me and Amber had sex but it was on both of our parts." said Randy.

"Bullshit you liar. Dave I swear to god he raped her." said Stephanie.

"And how do you know Stephanie?" asked Dave, raising an eyebrow

(Oh No he doesn't believe me. He actually gave up on her) thought Stephanie

"She told me and if you loved her you would trust her to. Oh and by the way the surprise you had may have been ruined earlier then when it was because she saw you that night in the gym with Torrie Wilson. That's when she went to the bar. I am actually going to the hotel right now. I may have something to prove the story." said Stephanie as she left the room.

Leaving Dave and Randy alone in the locker room.

"Look man I never wanted to hurt you but she put herself on me." said Randy as he also left the room, leaving Dave to his thoughts.

(RAPED BY RANDY, TORRIE WILSON)

Dave was slowly starting to process the information about Amber and what Stephanie told him. He did catch part of Randy's statement. Wait did she say she could prove the story?

"Steph, Steph?" called out Dave as he tried to catch up with her.

Amber was still in the bathroom and had began to throw up. Stephanie went in and saw the girl kneeling over the toilet bowl.

"Hey Amber" said Stephanie

All she got was a grunt from Amber.

"It was Randy wasn't it" said Stephanie.

All Amber could do from not throwing up was just nod her head at his name.

"Look I need you to stay here I promise I will tell Paul, and Ric to keep Randy away from you and I'll make sure Shawn is with you until he goes on. Amber please I need you to stay here can you do that"asked Stephanie.

Amber's response was a short nob before she throw up again.

Stepahnie was just exiting the bathroom when Dave spotted her.

"I have been looking all over for you. What do you mean you can prove the story.?" asked Dave.

"I know someone at the hotel who said that he may have saw something happen." said Stephanie.

"I want to come with you" said Dave.

"I thought you didn't care about her any more." said Stephanie, this time her eyebrows raised.

"I care deeply for her, I just don't know if I trust her." said Dave.

"You know getting the true story, won't help you. You should have confronted her" said Stephanie.

"What happened if Paul cheated on you and you saw him walking out of a slut's hotel room?" asked Dave.

"I don't know and I won't have to because I trust my husband." said Stephanie as she walked off.

Dave stood there and ran his hand over his head. So many things where running around in his mind. He just found out that his ex was possibly raped by one of his good friends and she thought he was having an affair.

Amber decided to look for Shawn and stay with him, after making sure her stomach was empty.

As she walked out of the bathroom she ran smack dab into a solid back.

"Oh I am sorry." said Amber, head still down.

"Amber?" asked Dave.

Amber lifted her head and Dave saw the bags and the weakened state she was in. She was a pale white and looked as though she has seen a ghost.

"Dave" whispered Amber.

Dave saw the woman he still loved in a lot of pain and he wished that he could just take her in his arms and wash all the tears away, but he was too confused right now.

"I have to go" said Amber

Looking at that man made Amber's knees go weak. All she had to do was look in his brown eyes and she should would do anything for him.

Amber turned to leave but stopped when Dave's hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Amber wait. Do you need to go anywhere in specific or can we talk?" asked Dave.

"It depends on what questions you need because I just found out something that really hurts and I don't have all the details yet." said Amber.

"Come on" said Dave as he lead her to her locker room.

Amber sat down and Dave followed her actions.

"Look Dave that night, I was upset and all I remember was going to the bar and ordering three rum and cokes but I somehow was drunk or something happened to me that made me forget my actions." said Amber.

"I don't know what to believe right now all I do know is that I still love you, Amber I tried to forget you but you etched your way into my heart and nothing will stop me from loving you, but I don't know how much I trust you. That night you said you were upset, upset about what?" said Dave.

"I came to the gym at 7 and I wanted to know what you wanted to eat and I saw you with Torrie Wilson, you guys were hanging out that week and I guess I got jealous. She is so beautiful and I am just me." said Amber.

"That's what I love about you Amber. Your not fake if something is funny you laugh, if your sad and hurt you cry. I love you for you. That night I hugged Torrie because she told me that she just got engaged to her boyfriend. I was happy for her, the reason I was with her all week was because she knew how to plan a surprise party. Her cousin owns this really exquisite restaurant and I wanted to book a table outside with rose petals on the ground and a violinist in the background. I was going to propose to you." said Dave.

Amber at this point had tears in her eyes. He was going to propose to her and she couldn't stop her raging jealousy.

"I am sorry Dave." said Amber

"Me too." said Dave.

"Look Dave there is something that I have to tell you." said Amber

"What is it?" asked Dave

"Um that night I don't remember much but I do know what sort of happened and I don't know how." said Amber.

"Okay"said Dave.

"I was raped that night by Randy and the reason I know it is Randy is because at night I constantly see his smirk in my dreams. Earlier I saw him and fit his face to those eyes and smirk. Dave I swear I wasn't in control of anything, I didn't cheat on you, because I love you.

"I love you to but I can't be in another relationship with you." said Dave. "I just wanted you to know" said Dave, as he stood up and turned to leave.

Amber sat there crying and then said "Dave never ?" asked Amber

"I just can' t first my ex and now this Amber this is too much for me to deal with." said Dave,

"I understand." said Amber

"Don't get me wrong I do love you but I was crushed." said Dave.

"No I get it" said Amber.

"Look I have to go" said Dave

"So this is it, good-bye" said Amber

"Yeah this is it" said Dave. "Goodbye"

"Bye" said Amber head down.

Dave left the room and Amber sat there and was waiting for him to come back in and say that he was wrong to say goodbye, but it never happened.

Dave closed the door and was having second thoughts leaving Amber but this was just how it had to be.

Amber found out that Stephanie still wasn't back yet so she stayed in the locker room crying her eyes out.

* * *

Meanwhile

Stephanie had just reached the hotel were the bartender was.

"Um bartender serve me a rum and coke." said Stephanie.

"Coming right up" said Steve the bartender.

"Um I have a question. If I drank three of these would I be drunk so drunk that I wouldn't be able to remember anything that happens." asked Stephanie.

"No but you may feel a buzz." said Steve.

"Can I ask another question" said Stephanie as she pulled a picture out of her purse. The picture was of Stephanie, Paul, Dave, and Amber. "Do you remember this girl."

"Yeah, she was here about two weeks ago I remember her because she was talking about her boyfriend cheating. Then I saw this guy approach her and she acted as though she had ten rum and cokes." said Steve

"Wait you saw her with who this guy?' asked Stephanie as she pointed to Dave.

" No that wasn't him. Tall guy around 6'3, black or brown hair." said Steve, "That's all I really can remember."

"Thanks" said Stephanie and left.

Stephanie was driving over to RAW's arena to pick Amber up.

She saw Amber in her locker room crying, knowing that it couldn't be good she asked her what happened and all Amber could say " It's really over and he hates me"

Stephanie took Amber to her hotel room and left Stephanie stood outside the door and had tears in her eyes. "I'll make it better Amber I promise. No one as nice as you should go through this."

Stephanie left the hotel and went straight to the police department and filled out a report.

Chapter 22. What do you think okay or horrible?

Please review and thanks you guys for all the reviews.

Britt


	23. Chapter 23: To get past

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter 23

Stephanie drove back to the RAW arena, to where everyone was. They all saw Stephanie leading the ex-valet last night out to her car. The whole roster except for a couple were worried about Amber. She made a place in all of their hearts and the thing was that she didn't even know.

"Hey Steph, how is Amber" was the most frequent question she was being asked. She wished that she could tell them that she was fine but she didn't even know that.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dave was driving on the highway he wanted to ask the bartender himself as to what happened, but didn't know if Stephanie would tell him the name of the bartender.

He loved Amber he truly did. She brought out a side of him he never knew he had. But he had to clear his thoughts, so many were running through it, that he couldn't tell the difference any more from a lie to the truth. He decided to go to the one place were he could figure out his problems. His mom.

------------------------------------------------------------

Amber was deciding whether or not if she should fill out a report. If she filed a report then maybe she had a chance with Dave, if she didn't fill out a report she may not have paparazzi asking her left and right if the story would be true. She honestly didn't need the stress. So Amber had made the hotel pick up her 94' Civic and made her decision.

She reached the hotel that she recently was raped in.

The hotel brought memories back to Amber, so her response to them was placing her hands on her stomach, to protect her child.

Amber sat on the bar trying not to be aware of all the people staring at her. She wasn't dressed in elegance. She had a pair of jeans on and a baggy grey sweater. She also didn't care what people thought of her.

"Hello, what can I get you" asked the man behind the bar.

"Oh um a water" asked Amber, startled by the man.

"Hey you look familiar" said the bartender, as he came back with her water.

"Really?" asked Amber.

"You're the girl" said the bartender, it was registrating in his mind. That this was the girl from about 2 weeks ago.

"What do you mean?" asked Amber.

"Are you okay" said the bartender.

"Not really" replied Amber.

"Hold on" said the bartender.

The bartender went to help another woman and Amber took it as a key to leave. She left the hotel. It really happened, she was a victim of a sick pervert. She couldn't be there not now but at least she knew of someone who saw her at the bar. She wasn't totally nuts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave reached his mom's house and was afraid to go in. He finally made it to the door and knocked.

Donna Bautista stood stunned to see her son.

"Dave" said Donna, as she took in the 6'5 man.

"Mom" said Dave, he kissed and hugged his mom.

"Dave what's wrong?" asked Donna, knowing by the look of her son something happened.

"You know how I told you I was dating a girl named Amber?" asked Dave

"Yes" said Donna, as she and Dave took a seat on the couch.

"Well we broke up" said Dave.

"Oh" was all that Donna could respond with. Of course she knew of Amber, her son never stopped talking about her. She was a queen in his eyes and for an hour he would go on and on about her.

"Mom, I don't know what is real any more and I think I broke up with her for the wrong idea." said Dave.

"What do you mean?" asked Donna

"I thought that Amber cheated on me with Randy, but mom Stephanie told me and I heard this from Amber also, she told me that she was raped and I don't know what to believe any more." said Dave.

"Oh Dave, I don't know what to say. Did Randy say she slept with him?" asked Donna

"Yeah, he said he could never rape her" said Dave,

"Who do you believe.?" asked Donna

"I am not sure. I am so confused right now. I don't know who to believe." said Dave.

"Dave you talked to Amber?" asked Donna.

"Yeah I did and she told me that she was raped by Randy. I didn't know what to say so I sort of left." said Dave.

"Oh Dave, honey I believe that if you love Amber as you say you do then you already know who you believe."said Donna.

"Thanks mom" said Dave.

"Stay tonight Dave, we have so much to catch up on" said Donna.

And that night Dave stayed with his mom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber was having a horrible night. She took her money and her Civic and left she didn't even tell Stephanie, that she was leaving.

But she did, she had to leave. Honestly Dave must have hated her. So she left, no more Dave and no more WWE family it was just her and her baby.

It was getting late and Amber decided that she needed her rest, so she stopped at a run down motel. The only one she had seen for miles.

Amber that night slept with thoughts of Dave and the baby.

Already it was morning and Amber finally decided what she had to do. For her to have a future she needed to put the past behind her. So the first stop on her journey was to drive all the way to Texas and visit her hometown. Then from there she is going to raise her child the way that all babies should and live a perfect, happy, normal life.

-------------------------------------------------------

No one heard from Amber in 3 days and Stephanie was worried. What happened to Amber. All they found was a note from Amber saying _Thanks for the memories. _

Stephanie was worried she was pregnant and she really didn't have enough money to support herself let alone two people.

The Evolution crew minus Randy called the police to look for Amber.

Randy and Dave have also been missing for the past 3 days also and the only person who thought that was weird was Stephanie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three days that past for Dave were very short he was with his sister and mom. His sister told him that she was engaged and she wanted Dave to give her away. Dave was happy for his sister Katherine, she deserved happiness.

He still thought of Amber and what she was doing that moment but the fact that there was something stinging in his heart stopped him from thinking of Amber. He knew that she didn't cheat on him but still it hurt that the fact that he hurt her, it killed him that he made Amber cry.

"Hey ma" said Dave.

"Hi do you want any thing special for tonight." asked Donna

"Actually mom, I was going back to work." said Dave.

"Oh, okay when are you leaving?" asked Donna

"Today, I am leaving at 12 my flight is at 12:30" said Dave

"Okay so I am going to call Katherine." said Donna, as she went to the phone.

Dave went upstairs to pack. He replayed the whole Amber situation in his mind over and over again. He hoped that he could catch her in time, before something happens. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He wasn't mad at her but everything that happened with his ex wife just came back with bad memories.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy was following Amber. He still wanted her. No one ever screamed like she did. He was obsessed with her. She was beautiful and she was going to be his nothing was going to stop him.

Right now Amber was stopping to get some supplies. Randy was watching her as she moved out of the car and into Walgreens. She came out 15 minutes later carrying a bag. Her stomach was starting to show a slight bump, but Randy thought nothing of it.

Every now and then Amber felt like she was being watched. She turned her head after walking out of Walgreens to see if anyone had a car that she had seen while on the drive to Texas, but she saw nothing familiar. As she got into her car Amber saw one thing that she wished she hadn't. It was a pay phone. She wanted to call Stephanie really bad but if she called her from her cell phone then Stephanie would get her new number. So Amber decided to call her from the pay phone. It rang several times before Amber got the voice mail.

"_Hey Stephanie it's Amber, I wanted to let you know that I am fine and that you shouldn't call the number that is there. It's not my cell phone's number it's one of my friends. Look I have to go. I love you and I miss the guys. Tell Paul to behave and tell Ric that I love him. And tell Dave that...that I love and miss him a lot. I really am sorry that I gave him so much pain. To everyone I am sorry I caused you guys pain. I am gone now and I hope you guys enjoy..." _

That was all Amber could say before the phone line clicked and the connection to the number was disconnected. She was tempted to call her again and leave another message but the fact that Stephanie could answer the phone was too great.

Amber started her journey once again followed by Randy.

Thanks to you guys for reviewing.

Britt


	24. Chapter 24: Missing You

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter 24

**AUTHORS NOTE:(Just to clear some things up Dave is in Virginia where RAW is currently, in the hotel that Amber was raped in was in West Virginia.)**

Dave went back to the RAW arena ready to make things better with Amber, but when he went to Amber's locker room, he only saw Stephanie.

"Steph what are you doing in here?" asked Dave.

"Oh I am taking all of Amber's things out." said Stephanie as she packed another box filled with Amber's clothes.

"Why are you doing that and where is Amber?" asked Dave

"You don't know. It's the biggest news at the arena. Amber left Dave, she left a note and left. Nobody knows where she is, if she is okay and what is going on. The weird thing is Randy is also missing." said Stephanie.

"What do you mean? They left together? I thought Amber was raped by Randy" said Dave

"She was. I mean the day the note she had put was left. Randy also disappeared it seems as though Randy either kidnaped her or maybe he is following her." said Stephanie.

"Did you call the police. Is there any news" asked Batista, he was worried what if Randy did kidnap her?

"No news, they said they can't find, but they posted pictures of her. Dave what if Randy is hurting her?" asked Stephanie as she ran into Dave's arms.

"I don't know Steph" said Dave.

**Dave's Thoughts**

Now I blew my chance with her. I need Amber with me. I was such a fool to think that she cheated on me. Boy if I knew where she was I swear God I would tell her I am sorry and beg her for forgiveness.

End of Thoughts

Stephanie finally let go of Dave and left.

Dave was upset for the rest of the day but when he went outside to greet the fans and be met with his opponent Dave put on a great face.

He won his match against Kane and of course he should of been happy, but Amber was only on his mind. She consumed his every thought.

He fell asleep that night thinking of what Amber was doing.

Meanwhile...

Amber was just making her way through Tennessee, she had been driving for a few straight hours now and her stomach was telling her that it was time she should eat.

But Amber didn't want to stop, so she kept going.

It was around 1 in the morning when Amber finally entered the border line for Arkansas.

Now she was both tired and hungry. One thing that escaped Amber's mind was the car that was following her from Virginia to here.

She decided to park the car and get some rest in an abandoned parking lot.

Randy saw Amber stop and he decided to stop across the street from her. When he was sure that she was asleep he was going to get her.

Amber thought that someone was watching her so she didn't fall asleep right away. By the time her eyes closed it was already day break.

Randy was growing impatient when Amber wasn't falling asleep it was nearing day light and she was still up. He was upset because he was starting to get tired himself. Randy was about to make his move, when sirens caught his attention.

"Hello officer" said Randy.

"Hello, license and registration" said the cop.

"What is wrong officer." asked Randy.

"Boy I hope that you know you are on the side of a major road. It's illegal to stand here and park." said the officer

The officer proceeded in giving Randy his ticket.

Amber was awaken by the noise of the cops and decided to make a get away. So that's what she did.

Amber was nearly starving but was in luck because across the way there was a pancake house.

So she stopped by.

The waitress, Jenny, was very kind to her. She had her southern accent and told her a little about herself. Like her husband was the owner of the restaurant and how she had a little girl at the age of 5 years old. Amber told her what was going on. At least the short version anyway. Like she and her boyfriend had a fight, she left and now was pregnant.

The waitress told her if she needed some rest there was a nice motel down the road from here.

Amber took the offer. She was very tired and she didn't want to put strain on the baby.

------------------------------------------

It was about 7 months since Amber left on her road trip. She arrived in her hometown about 5 moths ago. She stayed in Texas for awhile but missed her friend Jenny, the waitress she met in Arkansas. So Amber went back.

Jenny gave her a job waitressing. Which Amber was grateful for but Amber was becoming big fast. When things were becoming harder for Amber, Jenny decided to have Amber move in with her and her husband Joe. Joe loved Amber he helped her with a lot of things. Casey also loved Amber. She was like her big sister. Casey looked up to Amber.

Amber loved being surrounded by friends, she just wished that the perfect family of which Jenny, Joe and Casey, were her, Dave and their little one.

At that point the thought of what Dave was doing popped into her head once again.

No one heard from Amber for 7 months. The police stopped their search and what shocked them all was that Randy had returned earlier then the 7 months.

He never spoke of where Amber was but Randy knew she was in Arkansas and was waiting until next week when RAW went to Arkansas for a show.

Amber was about 7 months pregnant and had a round stomach. As she was driving to home Amber saw that RAW arena was sold out and RAW was coming live there tonight.

Every Monday night Amber would watch wrestling and she saw the way Dave dominated the ring every night. His power, agility and competitiveness all went into his work. He loved his career and Amber respected that. He looked amazing out there in the ring. Every time his music cut Amber would rub her belly and whisper to the baby that Dave was the father.

Amber got home at 6:30 just enough time to take a nice bath relax and put wrestling on.

Joe came home and was looking for Amber.

"Amber." said Joe

"Yes" replied Amber as she came out of the bathroom.

"Look what I got sweetiepie" said Joe.

"What?" asked Amber.

"Tickets for tonight's wrestling match." said Joe.

"Oh" Amber was happy that he got the tickets but she wasn't ready to see Dave. She never told them that he was her ex-boyfriend.

"Not just any old tickets but front row seat tickets." said Joe.

"That's great Joe but I can't take these." said Amber.

"But you have to come with me I got two tickets. Please Sweetiepie." said Joe as he used her nickname.

"She is going" said Jenny as she came into the house with Casey by her side.

After getting forced into going to the arena, Amber was starting to get very nervous as they reached the entrance.

She had a plain red babydoll stretch top on with a pair of maternity jeans. She looked really good and she was glowing like any pregnant woman would.

"Joe I don't think this is such a good idea." said Amber.

"Why not sweetiepie, you love wrestling and now I am taking you to see it. Why don't you want to be here?" asked Joe.

"It just brings up memories of my past with my dad." said Amber.

"Oh sweetiepie I am sorry." said Joe as he hugged her to him.

Joe was tall and had a little build to him, but nothing like Dave. Anyways Dave was 6'5 and Joe stood at 6'2, but that didn't matter because Amber was still shorter and barely reached either shoulders.

They got to their seats which were right in front second row in on the floor. Amber sat between Joe and this man who kept on looking at Amber and Joe.

Joe was older then Amber and Jenny. Joe was about 40 and Jenny was 30, Amber was barely 25.

Kane was the first one to come out. He was versing Val Venus.

Kane won instantly and then left.

Ric and Dave's match was the very end they were versing the Dudley Boys.

Triple H and Randy even came out with them. Randy stood right in front of Amber.

Ric and then Dave came out a little later.

The second the baby heard the music something special happened. The baby started to kick when Lilian said Dave's name. The baby was starting to kick harder as Dave came down the ramp. If there were any doubts that Dave was the father, this moment would set her straight.

Joe saw the pained look on Amber's face. So he offered to take her home. Amber agreed she really couldn't look at Dave right now. The past months did nothing for him, he still looked like a Greek god.

On the outside Dave looked like he wasn't missing his heart inside he was dying day by day as they slowly passed by. Amber was his heart and now for 7 months he had no idea where the hell she was.

Ric had been trying to get him to date again and every girl he went out with he compared to Amber. He loved her and she was his soul mate. He prayed to God everyday that if he saw her just once, then he would propose to her and never let her go.

As Dave went out into the ring, he could have sworn he saw Amber, but he wasn't completely sure if it was her, because she was behind Randy.

The rest of the match Dave tried to see if it was Amber. But had no such luck. He won the match and tried to see if the girl who occupied the seat in the front was Amber Jenkins, but he never had the chance because she left.

Dave was upset, that could have been Amber and he just missed his chance.

He ran from the locker room and into the parking lot. He had to see, he just needed to see if it was Amber. What he saw though was like in slow motion.

A pregnant woman was getting hit by a car.

Dave rushed to aid the woman and when he turned her over. The face that consumed his every thought was staring back at him.

It was Amber, but she was standing in the wrong place wrong time.

Joe took Amber to the parking lot, to get the car. He told her to stay in the front. The parking lot was deserted and looked as though no one was there.

Amber stood there hands on her stomach. It was a little chilly for her and she wished she brought her jacket.

As Amber saw a car coming towards her she thought it was Joe so she stepped off the curb, but the lights started to blind her and she couldn't see.

Joe was pulling up to the curb when he saw Amber being thrown from the curb to the ground . He saw a very tall and well built man helping her.

Joe ran from the car and to where the driver from the car was.

Joe was stunned the man who hit Amber was no other than a wrestler that he saw earlier. The wrestler was unconscious but still alive.

"Call 911" said Dave, as he was holding Amber in his arms rocking her back and forth.

"Please Amber, Amber please listen to me you have to be okay. I love you. Amber" said Dave as he bent his head in her hair.

"Dave" said Amber weakly.

"Baby" said Dave.

"I am sorry Dave, I love you too" said Amber, as she went limp in his arms.

"Amber no Amber! Please. Amber!" said Dave.

The ambulance arrived not 1 second later.

They rushed her to the hospital.

Dave had his head bent. If anything happened to Amber he would never forgive himself.

They put Dave in the waiting room, he called Stephanie, Paul (Triple H), Ric Flair.

The Evolution team rushed to Angel's hospital.

Stephanie was very nervous not only was she scared for Amber but also the baby. (What if she lost the baby?)

The process was long and difficult, but the doctor finally made it out of the ER and looked for Dave.

"Excuse me Mr. Bautista.?" asked Dr. Collins.

"Yes" asked the 6'5 animal, as he stood up.

"Ms. Jenkins, suffered from many complications, Amber had hemorrhaging from the baby and I had to do immediate surgery and I am happy to say that she is recovering just fine. She also has a broken arm and may suffer from a concussion. I am also the barer of bad news, the baby she was carrying was killed instantly. So Mr. Bautista, I am terribly sorry but the baby is dead." said Dr. Collins.

Dave was shocked. Amber, pregnant, baby dead?

He remembered the defeat in her voice when she asked if this was really good-bye.

_**Flashback**_

"_Look I have to go" said Dave_

"_So this is it, good-bye" said Amber_

"_Yeah this is it" said Dave. "Goodbye"_

"_Bye" said Amber head down._

_**End Flashback**_

(Was she ever going to tell him?) (Was the baby his?) Dave was confused and hurt and scared.

"Thank you doctor." said Stephanie, as she saw Dave take a seat.

"Can we see her?" asked Paul.

"Yes but I do believe Ms. Jenkins is asleep. She is in room 115."said Dr. Collins

"Oh and I also wanted to inform you. The driver that hit Ms. Jenkins, the wrestler he is here." said Dr. Collins.

"What do you mean the wrestler is here?" asked Paul confused.

"Uh Mr. Orton was reported here not 5 minutes later after Ms. Jenkins." said Dr. Collins.

"Randy Orton?" repeated Ric Flair.

"Yes, if you'll excuse me" said Dr. Collins.

Dave was sitting down but he heard all the information that the Doctor was telling Paul, and Ric.

(So it was Randy, huh? Dave was going to make him feel pain like he never felt before.)

"Excuse me doctor but what room is Randy in" asked Dave.

"Room 111" said Dr. Collins as he left.

"Dave not now. Let's see Amber." said Flair.

They went to room 115 and Dave had his hand on the door knob, hesitant to open it.

They walked into the dark hospital room. Amber was lying in the middle of the room with Iv's and many other connections keeping her alive.

Dave took one look at Amber and started to get tears in his eyes. His angel was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to iv's all because of a stupid mistake that he made.

He knew she was too good for him yet he was selfish enough to want her.

Dave was with Amber everyday and night. He never left the room. The nurses even let him take a shower at the hospital.

Dave came back out after he took his shower and sat by Amber's bedside once again. He took her hand and bent his head and started to pray. When Dave went to remove his hand, her grip stopped him.

Dave was realizing slowly that she was awaking from her concussion.

"Doctor"yelled Dave.

Amber woke up and was looking around the room and spotted a very tall, big man holding her hand. She was scared this guy was huge, she was scared something was going to happen to her. She quickly removed her hand from his as though it were like fire.

"Amber?" said Dave

"Who are you?" asked Amber.

* * *

So what do you guys think?

Britt


	25. Chap 25: Waking up to a whole new world

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter 25

Dave was rushed out of the room before he could respond. He was shocked she didn't remember him?

Dave was heart broken.

"Hey Dave how is she?" asked Stephanie.

"She doesn't remember me." said Dave.

"What do you mean?" asked Paul.

"I think she has amnesia." said Dave.

"Excuse me Mr. Bautista" asked Dr. Collins.

"Yes" said Dave.

"Ms. Jenkins apparently has developed amnesia, she does not know today's date or her name. I am sorry to say that amnesia can last for a day, weeks, or even months and years."said Dr. Collins.

"Can I see her again." asked Dave.

**Amber's POV**

Where am I? Who am I? Who was that hot tall guy? Is he my boyfriend? Husband?

I looked at my hand for a ring and on my left ring finger there was a blue sapphire ring.

So he is my fiancee

Then my door opened and I expected to see the doctor but there he was my fiancee.

"Hi" I said

"Hey" he responded.

He looked really hurt and I wished that I could hold him in my arms.

"What happened to me?" I asked, it was bugging me that I didn't know who I was.

"Your name is Amber Jenkins." he said.

"And what's your name" I asked in a shakey voice.

"My name is Dave." he said.

Dave that name felt like I could roll it off my tongue. I loved his name.

"So Dave we are engaged?" I asked him.

"No" said Dave.

My heart twisted, the way he said no was like he never wanted to be engaged to me.

"Oh" I said.

"Amber were did you get an idea like that?" he asked as he took a seat next to me.

"Well there is a ring on my finger and if it is not from you then I must be engaged to someone else." I said, even though in my heart I knew it must have been from him.

"Oh" was all he could say. He wasn't even going to tell me.

"Hi" said a perky voice.

I turned my head to see a brunette woman, a long blonde headed man and a shorter blonde headed male.

"Hi" I said.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I wish I could remember you but I am sorry I can't" I told her.

"Oh, um my name is Stephanie, this is Paul my husband, and Ric.. Then there are the Barrow family and that is Joe, Jenny and Casey." she responded.

Even though I didn't know these people at the moment my gut was telling me that I could trust them.

"Hi guys" I said, putting on a brave face.

**Dave's POV**

The moment I stepped into Amber's hospital room, I wanted to cry. She went through so much pain and she didn't even know it.

The minute she asked what happened to her, I wanted to tell her but I remembered what the doctor said it was better for her to remember her memories then for me to tell her.

So I told her my name and then she asked if we were engaged and I wanted to die. If it weren't for me we might have been.

**End Dave POV**

"Hey guys can you leave us alone for a little bit" asked Dave.

"Sure" said everyone.

"Amber, I know you don't remember me but would you be willing to stay with me until you get better?" asked Dave.

"Sure, I mean I don't know anyone else right now and truth is I feel more comfortable with you then with Stephanie and those other guys." said Amber.

Dave felt like his heart was on fire. She felt safe with him. She told him that earlier when they first went to the club.

"So it's settled I will come to pick you up tomorrow." said Dave.

"Are you staying here tonight?" asked Amber.

"Yeah I just have to get washed up a bit" said Dave.

"Oh okay" said Amber.

**Amber POV**

I really didn't want to be left alone here but Dave said he was coming back. There was just a knot in my stomach telling me that I hated hospitals.

**End Amber POV**

Dave left to get changed and showered. He came back an hour later and saw that Amber was sleeping.

(Wonder what she is dreaming about)

But before Dave could finish his thought Amber started thrashing around on the bed.

"NO! Please stop! Dave, Dave please save me. No!" her cries were piercing.

"Amber, Amber please, baby wake up it's a dream. Amber" started Dave.

Amber woke up to a hospital room and the most caring deep brown eyes anyone had seen.

"Dave." said Amber.

"It's okay baby I am here." said Dave.

"Can you hold me?" asked Amber.

"Sure" said Dave.

Amber moved over so that Dave could rest on the bed with her, which ended up that Amber was sitting practically on Dave's lap.

"Are you okay" asked Dave

"Yeah now that you're here. I don't know why but I know that I hate hospitals" said Amber.

"Well at least you know that." said Dave.

"You know I hate hospitals?" asked Amber.

"I know a lot about you more then you know." said Dave.

"Can you answer me something?" asked Amber.

"What?" said Dave

"How come I feel like something is missing, like from me." said Amber.

Dave didn't know how to respond should he tell her that she had recently lost a baby.

Before Dave was able to tell Amber, there was a knock at the door.

"Hi Amber." said Jenny.

"Hi" said Amber.

"Can I come in?" asked Jenny.

Dave didn't really trust Jenny so he left but stood firmly at the door.

"I know you don't remember me Amber but I am Jenny. We have been good friends for the past 7 months." said Jenny.

"I am sorry I don't remember you. I wish I could you seem like such a wonderful person." said Amber.

"I wanted to let you know Amber that you have a place with me and Joe."said Jenny.

"Thank you but I am going to spend my time with Dave."said Amber.

She didn't want to sound mean or selfish but the thought of spending time with Dave or getting to be with Dave, made her heart flutter.

"Oh well that is good, he seems like such a good man."said Jenny.

"Thank you for being here with me. I am sure if it was really me I would be so happy to see you" said Amber.

"Don't be a stranger you here, even if you don't know me" said Jenny.

"I won't" said Amber, and with that Jenny left.

Dave came back in. He heard every word Amber had said.

"Why didn't you stay with Jenny" asked Dave.

"Truth?" asked Amber

"Truth" said Dave.

"I like being with you, in my heart I know that I must love you very much and I can understand why." said Amber.

"You do?" questioned Dave.

"You really care for me, you are always their for me, and you offer me your home. I have to be really special to you, for you to do that." said Amber.

"You are very special to me. Amber we had some problems before you went into a coma and I don't want you to get the wrong idea, I do love you and I will always care for you." said Dave.

"Well can I tell you a secret. I like you." said Amber.

Dave smirked at least she still had the same personality.

* * *

Well that's chapter 25!

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it.

Britt

So they are starting all over again do you think this time it will last?


	26. Chapter 26: Having a few Memories

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter 26

It had been a week since Amber had been in the hospital and the doctors finally decided that Amber could be released, ironically also Randy was allowed to be released.

Dave was happy to have the girl he loved home even though she wasn't really her self. What he didn't like was the fact that Randy was coming out also.

Before Dave went to get Amber he decided to stop by Randy's room. He saw Randy starting to get ready to leave when he interrupted.

"Hey big guy, Dave" said Randy, nervously.

"You ever come near her again, and I swear to God I will kill you, which will be much better then what I am going to do to you in the ring on Monday night." said Dave as he threw Randy on the wall and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Mr. Bautista let him go, I said let him go" said nurse Kathy

"I am going to see you Monday night and if your not there I will find you" said Dave as he pointed to Randy.

Dave left and Randy was scared.

Dave got to Amber's room and knocked he saw her putting her hair up in a bun.

"Ready to go" asked Dave.

"Oh I am so ready to get out of here" said Amber as she tried to drag Dave out of the room as fast she could.

"Wow tiger calm down" said Dave.

"I want to leave. Where is your car." said Amber.

Dave picked Amber up and carried her to his Mercedes.

"Oh wow what a nice car." said Amber.

"Yeah well I figured you deserved the best." said Dave.

"Really well thank you" said Amber.

Dave drove Amber to their house and decided to let her take a nap, while he made plans for the next WWE show.

"Hey Steph, Yeah I just brought her home, I made her take a nap. I will, I wanted to know if I had to work tomorrow night. Really okay cause I wanted to take Amber out dinner and try to bring back her memory. Yeah I will tell her." said Dave.

Dave hung up the phone and decided to make some lunch for both him and Amber. A picture caught his attention when he went to bring up the food.

It was a picture of him and Amber at the beach long before she left. He also remembers the argument that they had about putting the pictures up.

_FLASHBACK_

_Dave was sitting at his computer searching the web and trying to write back to some of his fans, when his girlfriend Amber came in._

"_Hey Dave" said Amber. _

"_Yeah?" asked Dave_

"_Um how come you have no pictures up?" asked Amber._

"_Because I never had time to put them up besides I don't think I have room." said Dave as he went back to searching on the web._

"_Dave, Dave" said Amber, waving her hand in front of his face._

"_Huh" grumbled Dave, still not looking up at Amber._

"_I am putting some pictures up starting with this one. " said Amber_

_The picture that she sat on his desk, was one of the first pictures they ever took. Still Dave didn't look up so Amber decided to see if he would notice her leaving._

"_Dave I have a bowl of strawberries and champagne up in our room if you want to find me find me there" said Amber as she seductively moved her hips as she went to exit the den. _

_Dave heard her and ran after her and picked her up and put her in their room._

"_Oh so now you want to listen" said Amber._

"_Now is better then never." said Dave, as he smiled his special smirk_

"_See I want to see that smirk everyday Dave, they make me smile." said Amber._

"_Whatever you want as long as nothing makes my friends think I am whipped" said Dave._

"_Oh but babe your whipped like whipped cream." said Amber as she dunked her index finger in the whipped cream and slowly placed her finger in her mouth and lapped at her index finger._

_Dave couldn't take it anymore and straddled her, but not before saying that he loved her. Then they made love._

_END FLASHBACK_

It was true what she said he did look at the pictures and smile at her happy smile reliving the happy moment that was captured in the picture, but he didn't know how much that would last. He missed the Amber he fell in love with, the girl that was upstairs was her but not really her. He wanted to cry. Someone had stole her away from him and then she left. Taking away also his heart and soul. The past seven months he wasn't as happy as he would have been if he had her in his arms he knew that, but he couldn't change the past but make a better future. Not only for him but for the girl lying in his bed.

Finally Dave reached his room and saw that Amber was awake.

"Hey" said Dave

"Oh yum food" said Amber as she rubbed her hands together.

"Well I hope you like" said Dave

"Oh I love, where did you learn to cook like this." asked Amber, as she placed another piece of food in her mouth.

"You taught me" said Dave as he got a far away look on his face remembering the day he made breakfast in bed and she thought it was funny how he cooked so she helped him.

"I'm sorry, I really wish I could remember" said Amber as she placed her fork on the tray.

"It's okay." said Dave.

"Can you tell me" started Amber, but then felt a sudden head rush.

"Are you okay" asked Dave.

"I think I just need to lie down" said Amber.

"Okay" said Dave, he took the tray and was about to leave when he heard Amber's voice.

"Dave can you stay with me" she asked.

And Dave did just that.

They both fell into a deep sleep.

Amber then started to have a dream.

_AMBER'S DREAM_

_I was walking in an unfamiliar place, just standing there, then magically this paper slipped into my hands and it said McMahon's office._

_Well where would that be I asked myself, I turned to look for a door that had that name on it but it was dark except for a light pointing in one direction. Without hesitation I took the path with the light. Searching for his name, but I couldn't find it, that was until I ran into a wall. Or at least I thought it was a wall but turned out to be the most gorgeous man I laid eyes on._

"_We have to stop meeting like this" said the godly man._

"_Dave, where have you been, I was looking for Vince's office" I asked._

"_I am not the one who is lost." said Dave_

"_What do you mean, your being cryptic" I said_

"_You have amnesia, you don't remember me in the real world." said Dave._

"_How could I forget you" I asked._

"_Because your mad at me, I don't know" said Dave_

"_I was never not now, not back then mad at you. I love you" I said _

"_I miss you" he responded._

"_How do I get back" I asked._

"_Follow me?" asked Dave, outstretching his hand_

"_To the end of the world" I said giving him my hand._

_END OF DREAM_

Amber awoke suddenly with memories in tact. She remembered the first time they met, the day he gave her the ring, the day she left, losing the baby. All of it.

"Amber" said Dave

"Oh Dave" said Amber

"Amber" said Dave again.

Amber wrapped her arms around

"Dave, the baby, it was your's" said Amber

"Amber"

"I am sorry Dave, so sorry. I love you, please forgive me, please" said Amber as she cried.

"I love you too. Amber the day you left, I was going to tell you that I was sorry and I forgave you" said Dave as he held her.

* * *

Chapter 26. What do you guys think.

I appreciate all the really nice comments and you guys wanted to me to continue with this story makes me want to exceed better in the chapters so I hope you like them.

Thanks once again

Britt


	27. Chapter 27: Forgiven?

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter 27

She was back! Was all Dave could think about. The girl whom he loved was back and he wasn't letting her go.

Amber was sad that she had lost the baby. The baby whom which she thought would bring her and Dave back together, was dead because of Randy Orton. Oh how she wished she could hurt him, hell even kill him. He took most of her life away and if Dave hadn't forgave her she would be sure that she would have died. Randy took away her dignity, her love, and now her baby.

"Dave" said Amber from a down the stairs.

"Yes?" asked Dave as he was packing his bag not only did they just see his son but he got called in by Stephanie telling him he had to catch a plane.

"Do you think I could go with you?" asked Amber.

Dave stopped doing everything.

"Of course you can" said Dave.

"Really" responded Amber.

"They would love to see you again, especially the fans." said Dave.

"Okay" said Amber

An hour later Dave and Amber arrived at the airport. They signed a few autographs and then went on to the plane.

"So how do you feel?" asked Dave

"Nervous" said Amber and Dave could tell. She was gripping the seats arm rest tightly, so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Here" said Dave, as he offered her his hand for her to hold.

"Thanks" said Amber. Her fear of flying and seeing the RAW roster again was making her very nervous and Dave knew that.

They arrived in San Francisco at 3 in the morning. Stephanie had called them and told them that the room he hold only fit Dave so Amber had to sleep somewhere else.

"You can stay with me it is no big deal. I have plenty of room and I can take the couch" said Dave.

"No it's okay you take the bed I am going to stay in Ric' room" said Amber.

"Amber"said Dave

"No it's okay" said Amber.

Amber left the room with her suitcase and went to Ric's place. The truth was she felt uncomfortable with Dave in the same room. Things haven't been the same. She was distant and well he was probably still hurt and she couldn't hurt him any more.

"Hi Amber" said Flair.

"Hi Ric, do you think I can stay here with you?" asked Amber.

"Sure" said Flair.

Ric welcomed her into his room and gave her the bed and refused to take no for an answer.

The Next Day

Amber woke up and realized that she was in Ric's room. The door opened and Ric was about to wake her up when he saw her sitting on the bed wide awake.

"Hi Ric" said Amber

"I brought you some doughnuts and coffee" said Ric.

"Thank you" said Amber.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Flair.

"Not really. I just wish that everything could go back to the way they were" said Amber.

"I know I wish they could also." said Ric.

Ric and Amber ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, then Paul knocked on their door and told them they had to get ready for an autograph signing.

Amber was dressed and ready and was waiting for Ric. They left the hotel room together and went to the main lobby.

"You know kid, it's good to have you back" said Ric

"Thanks Ric" said Amber, glad that she was back. She missed them all.

They were her family, she loved them all, maybe one more then the rest but still she cared deeply for everyone.

"AJ" said Stephanie as she saw the petite brunette walking towards the lobby.

"Hi Steph" said Amber, as she embraced her friend.

"I am so glad that you are here. The fans are going to blow" said Stephanie.

"Yeah" said Amber, she saw Paul standing behind her and said "Hello".

"Amber" said Paul. He was standing behind her with no emotion on his face, but Amber could see hate in his eyes. He quickly walked past them and into the limo.

"Don't worry about him" said Stephanie. And Amber wasn't but she was afraid of the influence that Paul had on Dave.

Evolution, Stephanie and Amber left to go to the signing that they had.

Dave was right the fans did miss her. They loved that they got to see her.

Dave stayed behind and watched Amber. The way she worked the fans and how happy she looked. Her smile shown through any dark cloud that was roaming through his mind. Paul saw the distant look on Dave's face and stood next to him.

"What makes her think things are going to be the same?" said Paul

Dave only bowed his head as he heard what he said. It was true but she didn't want things to stay the same and he wanted to tell Paul that but couldn't find the words. Paul then continued.

"She thinks everything is going to be the same, but they won't. I won't let her hurt us again." said Paul with a stern and fierce voice.

Amber hurt Paul and Stephanie when she left. So that was why Paul hated Amber so much. She left Evolution and all the people she cared about. She broke down his wall and then she hurt them all. Well Paul wasn't going to get hurt by her again. Paul left Dave with the thoughts of what he just said.

The autograph signing was over and the group decided to go out to a club.

They hit club _Devil's_. There they met up with more WWE superstars dancing and having a good time.

Stephanie and Amber went back to the hotel earlier to change into dancing clothes.

Stephanie had put on a pair of black leather pants and a dark brown scoop neck. Amber had put on a white gaucho caprices and a green halter top. They both did their make-up lite and left to go meet the guys.

"Hey Stephanie, I am going to get something to drink. You want anything?" asked Amber.

"Oh um a coke" said Stephanie.

"Okay I will be right back" said Amber.

Amber went to get something to drink and as she stood online she saw Dave getting cosy with another girl. Tears were in her eyes as she watched the blonde headed bimbo travel her hands all over him.

(Two can play that game) thought Amber.

"Hey can I have a White Russian and a coke" asked Amber.

She figured if you can't beat them join them.

The bartender gave her the drinks and she left, but not after getting a few catcalls and a slap on her ass.

Dave saw all this and wondered what was going on with Amber, she completely ignored the guy who slapped her ass and she didn't even look scared.

"Here is your coke" said Amber, as she handed Stephanie her coke and downed her White Russian fast.

"Are you okay" asked Stephanie as she heard the coldness in her voice.

"Fine. Listen this guy asked me to dance so I am going to dance and if he wants a little... Well then I am going to just leave you a message and stay with him" said Amber, as she walked away from the table.

The White Russian was cursing through her body and for the first time in months she felt alive.

Dave eyes were solely on her. The blonde girl that earlier occupied his lap was long gone. Amber seductively moved her hips to the music. She could feel his immense brown eyes linger on her body. She knew she was dancing only for him and he knew it also. She thought she was making him jealous but she knew he knew he had her heart.

The guy, Corey, was having a blast. She moved her hips so seductively that he wanted to take her home. Which could have happened but was ruined when a tall man asked to cut in.

"Hey listen pal" said Corey, but was cut off when Amber started to sway away from him and into the tall muscular built man.

"What was that all about" asked Dave.

"What you didn't like the show. Oh wait that's right you had a show on your LAP" said Amber.

"Listen Amber in case you didn't notice I have eyes for only one girl" said Dave, once again trying to stick up for himself.

"Really you could have fooled me" said Amber.

"What do I have to do GOD" growled the Animal.

The music stopped and the crowd stopped dancing to witness the bickering couple.

"I don't want you to do anything. I love you." said Amber, as she ran outside tears pouring down her face.

"Go after her" said Stephanie.

Dave ran outside where he saw Amber sitting on the floor in the corner of the club building.

"Amber I am sorry, but I just" started Dave

"No Dave I understand you can't stand to look at me. I must repulse you in so many ways." said Amber.

"How can you think that?" asked Dave.

"Because you were with that girl and the week before I left, Stephanie told me that you were going on dates." said Amber.

"I never wanted those girls Amber, I never slept with them. Baby I love you so much." said Dave as he took Amber in his arms and cradled her in his arms. "And for that other girl tonight, Paul sent her over." continued Dave.

"Oh" said Amber.

"Amber I want you in my life and I am sorry that I didn't believe you about Randy but I want you so much and I made a mistake. Amber will you..." said Dave

"Amber, Oh I am sorry big guy" said Flair as he saw the two wrapped in each others arms.

"No it's okay" said Dave as he stood up with Amber.

Dave and Amber went back to the hotel that night and Dave had decided to stay in the same bed with her. They slept peacefully together.

THE NEXT DAY

Dave felt a warm body next to his and smiled. (It wasn't a dream) he thought.

Amber's head was lying down in the crook of Dave's neck. She had one arm across his body and she looked as though she was lying on top of him.

He looked at her serene face. She was gorgeous and after all these months to think that she was okay and nothing happened to her made Dave smile. He almost proposed to her last night. He had been carrying around the ring with him ever since she got her memory back, but he could never find the right time and then last night he thought it would have just been easier to propose but Ric ruined the moment. He was grateful actually, he didn't really want her to remember their engagement in an alley.

* * *

Thank you guys for reviewing! And sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! 


	28. Chapter 28:Proposal

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter 28

It had been a 4 weeks since Amber and Dave got back together and 3 months since her memory returned and things were going really well almost as though they never broke up.

"Hey Steph, yeah I am calling them soon to make sure everything is okay for tonight. I want you guys to be there . Right so after you can come. Okay good see you soon. Amber is taking a shower. I will. She is coming out now actually talk to you later." said Dave as he hung up the phone.

"Hey Amber?" said Dave

"Yes" said Amber

"I have to go run an errand for Steph I will be back soon though" said Dave.

"Okay I'll be waiting with Paul and Ric" said Amber.

"Actually you are by yourself" said Dave.

"Oh" said Amber.

"Yeah Paul is with Stephanie and she is shopping for tonight. Which reminds me. Here is my credit card, you can buy what ever you want but make sure you get an elegant dress for tonight. Vince surprised us with play tickets and we are going to go, if you want. " said Dave.

"Sure I would" said Amber.

"Okay baby I will be back" said Dave as he gave her a peck on the lips and left.

Amber sat on the bed replaying everything that just happened. Dave seemed a little nervous around her. She wondered if he was still mad at her even though he reassured her that he was over it, there were always doubts in her mind. She took the credit card Dave had left and went to go shopping.

* * *

She stopped in several stores and bought a new dress, black heels and new lingerie. She felt that tonight was special and yet she didn't know why but she had a feeling.

With her new clothes she set to go back to the hotel.

* * *

Dave went to the flower shop and picked up 2 dozen red roses. He also checked the hotel to see that tonight they would have a private dining area which would be located outside under looking the stars. He also ordered a violinist and made sure everything was perfect.

Now all he had to do was get ready for tonight, but he wasn't going back to his room, he was going back to Paul's.

* * *

Amber got to the hotel room and noticed that Dave was still out so she looked at the time and decided it was time to get ready. She noticed that there was a message on the phone and she listened to it.

"_Hey baby, I wanted to let you know I am going to Paul's to change because I didn't know when you would be home and by accident I left my key. I will come to pick you up so stay put. I love you" said Dave_.

She smiled he was so great. She loved that about him he cared even when your not really worried. He was a great man, a man who shouldn't be with her but he was and he chose to be. She woke up every morning thanking god that she had him by her side. He completed her.

She went to change into her new dress.

* * *

(Dave POV)

I was nervous I had a dozen red roses in my hand and the other dozen I gave to Stephanie so she could set up later. I was going to propose to Amber tonight. I wanted everything to be perfect. She deserved everything to be perfect. She had been through so much, losing her parents, her sister, her best friend, and her child. She was raped and almost killed. I couldn't believe that she was still standing today, but my girl is strong. She shows the world how great of a person she is by smiling at every sunrise and every sunset. By taking care of me and Paul and Ric when Stephanie can't. She was perfect in every way of the word.

I gulped as I reached the room we were in and I knocked on the door.

She opened it and then went back into the room. The only thing I saw was bare back.

She was wearing a beautifully crafted black halter gown. Crystals embezzled the top and when she turned around only two cris crossed material held the back in place.

I was stunned to say the least and I wasn't too comfortable with Amber going out in public like that but she did look amazing.

"So what do you think?" she asked me.

"I think you look magnificent although I hope you bought a shawl." I told her.

"I knew you might say that so I did" said Amber as she gave me seductive eyes and modeled the shawl for me.

"You really are beautiful" I said.

"Well your not too bad" she said as she walked slowly to me.

"These are for you" I told her as I handed her the red roses.

"Thank you" she told me.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep just let me get my purse" she said.

She got her purse and then we left.

* * *

We arrived at the play and I didn't realize that other wrestlers would be there.

There was Trish Stratus and her date for the night and Candice and her husband, also someone I hated to see was there. Randy Orton, who was with Stacy. Every bone in my body ached for me to just hit the guy, but I didn't want to make a scene. I stiffened up when he turned to look at me. Amber felt me stiffen and turned to look at where I was looking and she also stiffened. I moved my hand behind her back and ushered her to move forward and not look at Randy that was until Randy had a different plan.

"Amber you look lovely" said Randy.

"Randy shut up and move" I sternly told him.

"No your slut doesn't seem to look happy" said Randy as he licked his lips.

"You pig" said Amber.

"Randy I said move don't make me say it again" I told him, my hands clenched at each side.

"No" said Randy again

"Randy this is ridiculous lets go" said Stacy as she wrapped her hand around his arm.

"That's right Randy go" I told him

"No I know Amber wants me" said Randy smugly

"For the last time Randy move" I told him.

"I said No"said Randy.

That's it I lost it.

I punched him and then a slammed him to the ground where I kept hitting him.

(END POV)

Amber stepped back and watched unable to stop Dave because she wanted Randy to be in pain.

"Stop it guys" said Stacy as she tried to move Dave but they got to standing positions and Randy went to take a punch at Dave but he punched Stacy instead.

Stacy fell backwards and they stopped, Ric came over and helped her and Paul restrained Dave.

"Stacy I am so sorry" said Randy as he went to caress her cheek.

"It's over Randy" said Stacy as she stood up and left.

"This is all your fault Dave" said Randy.

"NO it's yours" said Amber as she stood in front of Dave.

"Amber I suggest you shut up before I slap you" said Randy.

"One hand on her and I'll fire you" said Vince McMahon as he walked to where his daughter was standing.

"Randy I have been wanting to say this to you but I never had the courage. You're an asshole and you hurt me, you raped me and then you killed my child" said Amber as she went to slap him, but kicked him in the balls instead. As Randy dropped to his knees Amber said one more thing.

"That's why I can't wait till Dave kills you in the ring next week" and walked away with Dave wrapping his arm around her and the rest of Evolution following.

Dave was so proud of Amber and the way she handled herself back there with Randy. She was courageous and she stood up to him, which showed Dave that she was ready to move on with her life and continue it with him.

"I'm so proud of you" whispered Dave.

"Thanks" said Amber.

"Let's go" said Dave as he ushered Amber into the theater.

* * *

They had just gotten out of the play and decided to eat at a restaurant. It was only Amber and Dave who went while Ric, Paul, and Stephanie waited for Dave to cue them in when he proposed.

They reached the restaurant Isabel's and Dave had the table in the back covered in red rose petals and it was outside in the terrace with just candle light gleaming outside.

"Was this planned?" asked Amber as she saw the table and remembered the time is Washington.

"It might have been. Just with everything being so hectic and us doing Raw we never had time to ourselves" said Dave.

"Your right I miss having conversations with you" said Amber. Their waiter came and set a bottle of red wine on the table and took their orders.

Dinner was going just as Dave thought it would and he couldn't wait till the desert.

Desert came and Amber asked for a piece of strawberry shortcake and Dave had a piece of cheesecake.

"Tonight has been so great Dave, except for Randy" said Amber

"I love you Amber" said Dave.

"I know I love you too" said Amber.

Dave took Amber's hands and moved across the table to where he was kneeling down on one knee and looking at Amber.

"We have been together for a month and I know it's sudden but with our history we have been together so much longer and I really love you Amber, your more perfect to me everyday. The way you sing in the shower, the way you try to cook while dancing in the kitchen with the radio blasting, the way you smile it lights up your whole face. I love you more and more as each day passes and I tried to go on without you and I didn't make it. I need you Amber. I need you in my life. So will you Amber Marie Jenkins marry me and take me as your husband?" asked Dave as he opened a blue velvet box and revealed a 4 and ½ caret princess cut diamond with two trillion cuts on the side and 4 smaller diamonds on the band.

"Oh Dave yes" said Amber as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up to kiss her. He gave the signal for Stephanie, Paul, and Ric to come in and they did congratulating them.


	29. Chapter 29: The Wedding Day

Hey guys I am really new at this so don't bite my head off please.

I don't own anything except the character Amber and a few characters that will be coming in later chapters.

This story is a Batista/OC

What happens when you fall in love with the new girl with a past? What happens when other people notice her also?

Chapter 29 The Wedding Day

10 months later

Dave Bautista stood in front of his friends, at St. Patrick's Cathedral nervous as hell because today was the day he would marry Amber Jenkins, the beauty from Texas.

"So what do you think?" asked Dave as he tied his tie, but it was crooked because his hands started shaking.

"Man you're a nervous wreck" said Paul.

"Thanks"dryly replied Dave.

"Calm down once you see Amber walking down that isle she is going to take your breathe away and you would only think of her and no one else." said Paul as he helped fix Dave's tie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Dave and Amber's apartment in New York.

"Oh My God Steph I look fat" said Amber as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Amber we didn't zip up the dress yet calm down" said Stephanie.

Amber was wearing a beautiful a line gown, with a sweetheart neck line and the gown was lined with beaded crystals all in a pattern at the bottom of her gown. Not only did the back have to be zipped up but also buttoned.

"Steph what if he doesn't want to marry me. What if I'm not what he wants? What if he isn't at the Church?" asked Amber.

"Calm down Amber" said Stephanie.

"How can you tell me to calm down Steph what if I'm not good enough for him?" said Amber.

"Your perfect together and apart your both pains in the butt. Amber I love you but when Dave has to go to a photo shoot you go completely mad and when you have to do a photo shoot Dave drives us crazy" said Stephanie.

Amber laughed at Stephanie it was true ever since her return everyone has been wanting both her and Dave but for different photo shoots and interviews, she couldn't stand to be away from Dave for more then an hour and judging by what Stephanie had told her it seemed like Dave couldn't either.

"Is she almost ready?" asked Christy as she came into the room. Christy and Trish had recently become Amber's friends yet the four of them couldn't get to along better even if they were blood related.

"Almost" said Stephanie.

"We have to get going soon." said Trish.

All three women were wearing blood red dresses that were a lined with an empire waist and v-neck but Stephanie's was strapless and had a little black sash and bow under the bust.

"Alright I'm ready" said Amber as she came out of the bathroom with Stephanie. Both girls gasped as they looked at her. She looked beautiful, her hair was pulled back into a half up and half down look with curls. Her make up was subtle and the dress framed her body perfectly, it looked like a second skin.

"Amber you look gorgeous" said Trish

"Yeah" agreed Christy.

"Well come on we have to go" said Stephanie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drove to St. Patrick's Cathedral in a White1937 Dictator.

"So this is it Amber" said Stephanie.

"The last day I'll be known as Ms. Jenkins" said Amber.

"And the first day you'll be known as Mrs. Dave Bautista" said Stephanie.

"I feel funny you know walking down the aisle by myself" said Amber.

"Your dad's with you in spirit" said Stephanie.

"I know I just wish he could walk me down" said Amber.

"Mam where here" said the driver as he opened the door.

Amber stepped out of the car and looked towards the sky and it was bright and sunny. She knew her parents and sister were watching over her even Chrissy.

The three girls stood in the Cathedral and waited till Canon in D played and they each walked down step by step, until the only left to come down the aisle was the bride.

Hoping that she had her something borrowed, something blue, and something old and new. Amber waited till the wedding march began. She walked softly down the aisle and smiled at Dave.

Dave smiled back and couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony" started the priest and then continued till he asked Dave if he would take Amber to be his wife and Dave responded with a "Yes", then he asked Amber and she cried "Yes."

"Now will you please say your vows Dave" asked the priest as Amber and Dave wanted to write their own vows.

"Amber you're my best friend, my world, my life, my soul, my heart and my everything. You make everything perfect, without you my life would be incomplete. So today we make our future together as husband and wife and I promise you that you will always be safe and loved. So I Dave take you Amber to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do us part" said Dave with some tears in his eyes.

"Dave you have made these few years seem like forever. You're my rock, my shoulder to cry on. My lover, my life, my heart and my soul. When I'm around you I feel like I can breathe but without you I can't. You're my support and I love you. You make everything seem fine when we all know the world is not a safe place. So I Amber take you Dave to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do us part" said Amber as she tried to keep her composer but was failing miserably because she was crying.

"By the power vested in me and the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. Dave you may kiss your bride" said the priest.

Dave kissed Amber with a fiery passion that sent a shock through her body and traveled all the way down to her toes.

They left the Cathedral hand in hand thanking the guests and taking pictures.

From there they went to the reception for a night of fun and partying and then they went to the bridal suite. Were all the magic happened!

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed for this story. It was because of you that I decided to complete this story. Now this is not my last chapter I do have one more left so I hope that you can all wait till I get the last chapter up. And once again Thank you! 


End file.
